O Legado Lunaris
by Moony Ju
Summary: Um poder esquecido há muitos anos vem à tona. E Voldemort está conquistando cada dia mais espaço. Amor, aventura e descobertas os esperam no 6º ano em Hogwarts... H ,PréHBP... HIATUS
1. Sonhos Perturbadores

**O Legado Lunaris****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Harry Potter não é meu, não que eu não o quisesse...

**Capítulo Um – Sonhos Perturbadores

* * *

**

Estava escurecendo, e mesmo assim ela continuava sentada em uma mesa de jardim para escrever aquela carta. Hermione escrevia, riscava, olhava para as nuvens do céu, e depois voltava a escrever.

Escrevia uma carta para Harry, para convidá-lo a passar as férias na sua casa.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu em Hogwarts, ela temia que, se ficasse mais algum tempo sozinho na casa dos tios, Harry poderia fazer alguma besteira, e acabar se precipitando.

Por isso essa era uma carta um tanto difícil de escrever. Hermione não poderia explicar r o que sentia, pois tinha medo que a carta fosse interceptada: e se isso acontecesse Harry e ela estariam em perigo. Ela nem cogitou a hipótese de mandar a carta por correio trouxa, já estava muito acostumada com o correio-coruja, além do mais, não sabia se Harry conseguiria ler a carta, depois de tudo que lhe contara sobre a carta de Hogwarts.

Quando terminou a carta, viu que, no fim, não tinha convidado Harry, era uma carta completamente normal, perguntando e dizendo apenas coisas simples e insignificantes para outras pessoas que lessem a carta. Fechou-a e a entregou para a coruja acinzentada que estava ao seu lado.

- Anúbis, entregue essa carta para o Harry, ok? E tome muito cuidado – Hermione apenas terminou de falar e a ave, que ganhara dos pais naquele verão, levantou vôo.

A garota juntou o que sobrou de pergaminhos e penas que tinha usado, voltando para dentro da casa, a fim de se preparar para o jantar.

* * *

- Hermione, você já mandou a carta para seu amigo Harry? – a mãe dela perguntou durante o jantar.

- Sim, agora de tarde.

- Então nós vamos buscá-lo no sábado, certo?

- Perfeito.

- Hermione, Julie está no telefone. Quer falar com você – anunciou a empregada, uma mulher de estatura mediana, da porta.

- Com licença mãe, pai – eles assentiram com a cabeça – obrigado Carol.

Hermione foi correndo para a sala atender ao telefone.

- Alô?

- Mione! Que saudades! Tenho uma coisa importantíssima para te falar, mas eu não quero falar pelo telefone.

- Então para que ligou? Agora vou morrer de curiosidade!

- Te falo quando chegar aí.

- Então seus pais deixaram?

- Lógico! – retrucou Julie em um tom indignado - Esqueceu-se que eu tenho um ótimo poder de persuasão?

- Só se for o que você aprendeu comigo! Quando vai chegar?

- Daqui mais ou menos umas duas semanas, eu acho. Minha mãe não deixou eu ir antes.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – brincou Hermione feliz.

- É, tá certo. Agora eu tenho que desligar, meu irmão tá me enchendo o saco. Manda um abraço para os teus pais.

- Para os teus também. Tchau.

- Beijos. Tchau.

* * *

_- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante, Hermione – enquanto ele falava, chegava cada vez mais perto._

_- O quê? – ela perguntava meio inebriada com a proximidade dele._

_- Eu..._

Ela acordou de repente, ainda com a imagem dos olhos verdes na sua mente. Era a única coisa que ela conseguia ver, imaginar, e até mesmo pensar.

Ultimamente, o dono daqueles olhos verdes não saía de sua mente, quando ia dormir sonhos como aquele rondavam seu sono, e ela acordava sempre no mesmo momento do sonho, por um motivo ou outro. E ela queria ver, pelo menos nos sonhos o desfecho daquela conversa.

Já fazia algum tempo que ela vinha reparando nele de maneira diferente, por menos que ela quisesse, não podia evitar. Hermione não queria admitir que estava se apaixonando pelo seu melhor amigo, mas no fundo, o que ela queria era ser correspondida.

Só ela mesma sabia o quanto havia sido difícil dar conselhos ao Harry sobre como agir com a Cho, ou até mesmo parecer indiferente se ele gostava ou não da mesma. Às vezes lhe dava vontade de estragar tudo dando os conselhos errados, mas ela não era capaz de fazer isto.

* * *

Novamente ele foi acordado por aquele sonho, o mesmo, que há alguns dias vinha lhe perturbando as noites.

Nele, Hermione sempre aparecia querendo lhe dizer algo, mas ele sempre acordava antes que ela terminasse de falar.

Nesses últimos dias em que passou no quarto (ele não tinha a menor vontade de se misturar com os Dursley), Harry andou pensando muito nos amigos, principalmente em Hermione, e em como os tratou.

Ele refletiu que agiu com muita infantilidade e egocentrismo. Harry percebeu que os culpara pelas coisas mais absurdas, que nenhum dos dois tinha a mínima culpa, e mesmo assim, nenhum deles deixou de considerá-lo e o tratar como amigo.

Depois de chegar a essa conclusão, o que não fora muito fácil, ele jurou para si mesmo que não ia mais os tratar assim, principalmente Hermione, que ele não sabia por que, não saía de seus pensamentos.

Mas o melhor de tudo era que seus tios e primo, nessas férias, não estavam incomodando-o muito. Já que pelo jeito, eles realmente se impressionaram com Olho-Tonto Moody, Tonks, e todo o pessoal da Ordem.

Toda a família ignorava Harry, quase que completamente, principalmente Duda, que quando saía com os amigos, sempre tomava o cuidado de evitar o mesmo caminho do primo.

Depois de todas essas reflexões que fez logo que acordou, Harry viu a coruja de Hermione, Anúbis, no parapeito da janela. Deixou a coruja entrar, que foi até a gaiola de Edwiges, deixando Harry pegar a carta antes.

Era uma carta comum, Harry constatou assim que acabou de ler. Depois, cuidando com as palavras que usava, escreveu a resposta, que deixou de lado até que Anúbis descansasse.

Harry achava perfeito ser ignorado pelos tios. Ele adquiriu o hábito de toda manha ler o Profeta Diário de "cabo-a-rabo", não que fosse realmente necessário, todas as noticias que ele esperara no angustiante silêncio do ano anterior, agora vinham sempre nas primeiras páginas.

No noticiário da televisão que ele assistia sem se importar com o incômodo dos tios, apareciam seqüestros, mortes, desaparecimentos todos muito misteriosos. E em todos os casos de morte, não eram encontradas as CAUSA MORTIS. Tudo era muito estranho, e os trouxas não faziam idéia do que realmente acontecia.

Harry já não estava mais tão preocupado quanto no verão anterior. Ele tinha consciência de que o que tivesse que ser, seria. Não importando se ele estava pronto ou não. Além do mais, a população bruxa agora já sabia que Voldemort havia voltado, então, conseqüentemente, estava mais preparada que no verão anterior.

Harry passou a se dedicar mais aos estudos, principalmente os de Transfiguração, Feitiços e DCAT. Ele sabia que quando chegasse a hora, deveria estar pronto para tudo.

Já era noite quando Harry voltou para o quarto. Ele escreveu outra carta e a prendeu na pata de Edwiges.

- Edwiges, esta carta vai para a Ordem. – e, se dirigindo às duas corujas – Tomem bastante cuidado.

Em seguida, se deitou e esperou o sono, que logo chegou.

* * *

- Hermione! Você já está pronta? Só falta você! – sua mãe gritou do andar de baixo.

- Ainda não! Estou quase pronta.

Hermione não conseguia se decidir qual roupa usar. Ela queria estar muito bem vestida, queria causar uma boa impressão para os tios de Harry, já que sabia que eles detestavam magia.

Ela enfim se decidiu por uma saia branca, blusa vermelha e sandália também branca. Os cabelos estavam pouco encaracolados (ela aprendera a baixar o volume dos cabelos). Passou apenas um brilho labial, e desceu as escadas correndo.

* * *

Sábado era um dia terrível para Harry. Seu tio ficava o dia todo em casa. Mas já tinha decidido ficar no quarto, provavelmente estudando, só sairia de lá para ir ao banheiro e para fazer as refeições.

Depois do breve almoço (Duda ainda estava de regime, e conseqüentemente os outros também), ele voltou para o quarto.

* * *

Finalmente estavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros, agora só faltava achar a casa de Harry, o que não foi nada difícil.

Na frente do nº4, uma mulher com cabelos rosa-pink estava sentada. Parecia estar esperando alguém. Essa mulher, quando viu o carro parando na sua frente, levantou-se de um pulo.

- Tonks! Te deixamos esperando muito tempo? – Hermione perguntou para a Auror.

- Não muito. Eu estava na casa da velha Figg até pouco tempo. – ela respondeu com o jeito de menina de sempre. – Vamos logo falar com o Harry.

Tonks foi à frente com os Granger seguindo-a, tocou a campainha uma vez e ficou esperando ate que Petúnia Dursley abriu a porta.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**E aí, o que acharam?  
O primeiro cap. tá fraco, mas é como se fosse só uma apresentação de personagens...  
Por favor, comentem... Eu preciso saber o que voces acharam da fic, para poder melhorá-la.**_

**_Agradecimentos para: _**Tonks, minha primeira beta, que corrigiu e melhorou esse cap um monte, se não fosse por ela não teria como lê-lo. À propósito: leiam as fics dela, são maravilhosas (Sempre Há Um Amanhã e Nove Meses Para Amar, as duas H²). Chris, outra beta que recorrigiu o cap. E para Camila, é, mais uma beta... Obrigadão!

**Eu não sei quando eu posto o proximo cap, ele já tá pronto, só falta editar ele, mas eu to indo para a praia, então...**

**Malfeito Feito,**

**_Moony Ju_**


	2. Dursley Sob Pressão

**Disclaimer: **_Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero Harry Potter para mim, mas ele AINDA não é meu..._

**N.A.: **_No __outro capitulo eu esqueci de dizer, mas O Legado Lunaris é antes do Enigma do Príncipe...

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dois – Dursley Sob Pressão

* * *

**

- Pois... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Logo atrás de Petúnia estava seu marido, Valter. Quando viram de quem se tratava, os fizeram entrar logo para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos.

- Que bom que vocês lembram de mim. – Tonks sorriu – Me deixe apresentá-los: esses são Richard e Helena Granger, e a filha deles Hermione.

Petúnia olhou para o casal com uma cara de espanto. E, Duda, que nesse momento estava assistindo televisão, se virou para ver a filha do casal, e não conseguiu mais desgrudar os olhos dela.

Harry estava ouvindo algumas vozes do andar de baixo. Ele fez silêncio para ver se as reconhecia. E reconheceu.

-... e a filha deles, Hermione.

- Hermione! – Harry estava na metade da escada, quando gritou.

O garoto foi pulando os degraus que faltavam, e quando chegou à frente dela, a abraçou, demonstrando muita saudade e carinho.

- Que saudades!

- Eu também senti muita saudade sua, Harry – Hermione respondeu calmamente, completando em pensamento '' você nem sabe quanto''.

Depois, percebendo que todos olhavam para eles, se soltaram e Harry apresentou seus tios para Hermione, e ela apresentou seus pais para Harry.

- E aí. Eu não mereço ser cumprimentada?

Só depois de ter falado com Harry, que ele percebeu que Tonks também estava ali.

- Olá Tonks. Tudo bem?

A essa hora, já irritado com a conversa entre as ''aberrações'', como chamava, tio Valter interrompeu a conversa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? O Harry está bem. Não tem nada de errado com ele. Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele falou bem devagar essa ultima frase para ficar bem entendida entre as ''aberrações''.

Hermione deu um passo à frente, e logo começou a explicar o motivo, ela falava muito rápido. Todos olhavam para ela, não sabiam como ela conseguia falar tão rápido sem parar para respirar.

-... então, agora nos estamos aqui, para buscar o Harry. - Hermione finalizou.

Harry ficou mudo, então, Hermione falou por ele:

- Então, você vem não vem? Dumbledore já disse que esta tudo bem...

- Claro que eu vou – mas não pode terminar de falar.

- O velho biruta sabe? Aquele que mandou as cartas – tio Valter resmungou.

- Dumbledore não é um velho biruta! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry, Hermione e Tonks.

- Mas sim, _Dumbledore_ – Hermione respondeu, frisando bem o nome do diretor – sabe e concorda com isso.

Com isso tio Valter ficou calado. Ele queria que Harry sumisse de sua casa, pois ele colocava sua família em perigo.

- Eu vou te ajudar a fazer a mala – Tonks se ofereceu.

- Eu também – Hermione também se ofereceu.

Enquanto os três subiam as escadas, escutaram o Sr. Granger tentando puxar assunto com Valter Dursley.

Dessa vez, quando Tonks chegou no quarto de Harry, ele estava mais organizado.

Tonks parou um pouco, parecendo indecisa.

- Vamos fazer do jeito mais rápido, eu não gosto nem um pouco dos Dursley.

Harry olhou para ela, como dizendo: ''e você acha que eu gosto?''

- _Fazer malas – _Tonks não apontou para nada em particular.

As roupas, os livros, pergaminhos, enfim, quase tudo que estava no quarto se amontoou no malão que Harry tinha puxado para o meio do quarto.

- Pois é! - Tonks comentou – Eu ainda não consigo deixar elas arrumadinhas na mala.

Harry pegou a gaiola da Edwiges (com ela dentro) e a Firebolt, enquanto Tonks levitava o malão de Harry escadas abaixo.

- Estamos prontos para ir – Hermione anunciou, quando chegaram ao andar de baixo.

- Então vamos! – respondeu Richard Granger – Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Adeus.

- Adeus – eles responderam sem a menor disposição.

Tonks foi atrás dos Granger, sem dirigir nenhuma palavra aos Dursley.

- Tchau, até verão que vem – Harry se despediu.

- Adeus – Hermione se despediu também.

- Adeus – responderam os Dursley.

Harry e Hermione se encaminharam para a porta, até que Petúnia Dursley os parou.

- Harry, espere... – não apenas ele, mas tio Valter e Duda olharam para ela espantados – Apenas, se cuide, por favor...

Harry pôde ver que ela estava sendo sincera, então sorriu e disse que faria o possível. Depois abanou e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.

Ele entregou a vassoura e, depois de soltar Edwiges, a gaiola para o Sr. Granger colocar no porta-malas do carro.

- O que sua tia queria com você?

- Ela disse para eu me cuidar. Eu achei estranho, mas pude sentir que ela estava sendo sincera.

Hermione não soube como responder (inacreditável!), então mudou de assunto.

- Como estavam suas férias?

- Mais suportáveis que as outras.

Eles estavam entrando num carro, estilo caminhonete (Pajero), e Tonks também estava entrando.

- A Tonks vai com a gente? – Harry sussurrou para Hermione.

- Vai, Dumbledore pediu para ela nos acompanhar – Hermione respondeu ainda sussurrando.

A viagem foi transcorrendo tranqüila. Harry estava um pouco ansioso, pois não sabia nem onde, nem como era a casa de Hermione.

Era uma viagem divertida, Tonks ficava transformando seu rosto e seus cabelos, em como os outros queriam. Enquanto Hermione e Harry colocavam o papo em dia.

Harry viu como os pais da Hermione eram queridos e super joviais, logo pediram que ele os chamasse pelo primeiro nome, pois, eles disseram, Sr. e Sra. os faziam parecer muito velhos.

Era também visto de longe o quanto se amavam. Harry pensava se seus pais se amariam assim se estivessem vivos. Na penseira parecera que se odiavam...

- Bom, pessoal – Richard começou - vamos fazer uma escala hoje e continuamos a viagem amanha. – vendo que eles queriam saber o porquê, continuou – Meus pais pediram para passar na casa deles, e não podemos fazer essa desfeita a eles.

- Falta muito para chegar lá? – Tonks perguntou.

- Mais ou menos meia hora de viagem, ainda – Helena respondeu.

* * *

_**Aqui estou eu novamente após uma semana do 1º cap. Depois da praia eu voltei bem animada para continuar a escrever e postar... Eu até já disse, que a vida na praia me serve muito bem, eu ainda vou morar na praia!**_

**_E aí? O que acharam do 2º capítulo? Ele não diz muita coisa, mas é importante para a história... Mas o 3º é um pouco mais empolgante..._**

_**Vocês não imaginam como eu fiquei feliz com as reviews, é muito bom saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando do que vc escreve...**_

_**À propósito: CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS!**_

_**Agora aos agradecimentos:**_

**À Camila e à Chris**: Minhas betas... Muito obrigada meninas...

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Minha primeira review! Muito obrigada, e aqui está o novo capitulo, sem demora...

**Hermione J G Granger:** Também adoro Harry/Hermione, eles são tão perfeitos um para o outro! E obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito feliz... E aqui está o capitulo...

**Murilo Black:** Primeiro, obrigado pelo elogio. Quanto ao resto, eu não vou te dar maiores detalhes porque se não estraga a surpresa, mas você chegou perto... Com certeza eu aceito as suas idéias, mas você tem que me dar o teu endereço, que eu te adiciono. Ou você pode me adicionar: moony(underline)ju(arroba)msn(ponto)com. Se eu não coloco assim, o FanFiction não aceita...

**Cleber Knies:** Obrigada, que bom que vc gostou. Aqui está o novo capitulo... Beijos...

**E também a você que leu mais não comentou: **Obrigado por ter lido, mas da próxima vez, deixa um coment...

_**O próximo capitulo provavelmente chega na próxima sexta, imagino que não seja muito tempo...**_

_**Malfeito Feito**_

_**Moony Ju**_

**_P.S.: Voces não imaginam a dificuldade de postar esse capitulo, o FanFiction não queria deixar ele aparecer..._**


	3. Na Fazenda Granger

**Disclaimer: **_Eu estou pensando seriamente em ir para a Escócia e roubar os direitos autorais de Harry Potter para mim. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu escreve essa fi sem fins lucrativos, e Harry Potter AINDA não é meu...

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3 – Na Fazenda Granger

* * *

**

A entrada para a fazenda dos avós de Hermione era bem discreta, apenas um aro elegante escrito FAZENDA GRANGER.

O caminho para a casa era bem longo, mas Harry pode logo ver a grandiosidade e a elegância da casa.

Na varanda, um casal de senhores os esperavam. Antes de todos descerem do carro, Helena os advertiu sobre fazer magia ali, principalmente Tonks, era para ela se transformar numa mulher um pouco mais velha e discreta, assim Helena poderia apresentá-la como uma velha amiga.

Tonks fez o que lhe foi pedido, se transformou em uma mulher de uns 35 anos, cabelos longos e negros e uma cara um tanto séria para seus padrões.

- Olá, vó, vô! Tudo bem?

- Olá Hermione. Como vai você?

Harry estava estranhando toda aquela formalidade, mas não disse nada. Richard Granger parecera tão simples sem todas aquelas formalidades, era realmente estranho.

- Bem. Deixa eu apresentar o Harry para vocês. Este é o meu amigo da escola, Harry Potter.

- Hermione já nos falou muito a seu respeito. Muito prazer, eu me chamo Dóris Granger e este é o meu marido John. – a avó de Hermione se apresentou.

- Muito prazer Sra. Granger, Sr. Granger– Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de formal cordialidade.

- Pai! Mãe! Estava com saudades – exclamou Richard, o pai de Hermione, indo abraçar os pais.

Logo em seguida, Helena os cumprimentou e apresentou Tonks a eles.

– Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de formal cordialidade.

- Pai! Mãe! Estava com saudades – exclamou Richard, o pai de Hermione, indo abraçar os pais.

Logo em seguida, Helena os cumprimentou e apresentou Tonks a eles.

- Bom dia, Harry! Hora de acordar – Hermione disse entrando no quarto dele e abrindo as cortinas.

- Já? – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados e enrolado nas cobertas. – Mas são só seis e meia – disse olhando no relógio.

- Mas o sol já está alto e a mesa para o café da manhã já está posta.

- Já vou levantar então. Te encontro lá em baixo?

- Pode ser.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos, e lá estava Harry, ao lado da Hermione, na mesa do café.

- Dormiram bem, eu espero – falou a avó de Hermione, se dirigindo aos dois estranhos: Harry e Tonks.

- Claro que sim. Foi um sono reconfortante – respondeu Tonks respeitosamente.

- Realmente foi uma ótima noite de sono.

- Que bom. – dessa vez quem falou foi o Sr. Granger.

Depois a conversa rumou para assuntos mais sérios como trabalho:

- Mas Richard, eu não entendo porque você não quer seguir com o negócio que está na família há gerações. Você é o mais indicado ao lugar. – contestava o seu pai.

- Vamos sair daqui – Sussurrou Hermione para Harry.

Harry, que não estava entendendo nada, concordou. Os dois pediram licença, se retiraram da mesa e seguiram para fora da casa, onde o sol já brilhava alto.

Atrás dos dois, saíram Helena e Tonks, que foram para a sala de estar, conversar.

- É sempre a mesma coisa quando viemos aqui –Hermione começou a explicar, percebendo a muda pergunta e Harry. – Meus avós, e todos os seus, e conseqüentemente os meus, antepassados, têm um nome forte e um tanto famoso na área de criação de sangues-puros.

- Sangues-puros?

- Cavalos. De raça.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele realmente conhecia Hermione muito pouco, não fazia idéia que a família dela criava cavalos. Pensando bem, sabia apenas que seus pais eram dentistas.

- ... por mais que meu pai goste dos cavalos, para ele, isto é um hobby. Ele gosta de ser dentista, mas eles não entendem. Além disso, o meu pai, de todos os irmãos, é o único que tem jeito com os cavalos, meus tios não conseguem lidar com eles direito. Você quer conhecer alguns?

- Que? Seus tios?

- Não! Os cavalos! Você quer?

- Claro, porque não?

- Eu vou te mostrar só os usados pela família, não os que estão sendo criados para corridas, ou mesmo para vendas – Hermione explicava enquanto levava Harry em direção ao estábulo da casa.

O estábulo era nos fundos da casa. Harry se impressionou com os cavalos que lá havia, eram muitos, e apenas os melhores, ele pôde perceber.

- Eu vou te mostrar só os usados pela família, não os que estão sendo criados para corridas, ou mesmo para vendas – Hermione explicava enquanto levava Harry em direção ao estábulo da casa.

O estábulo era nos fundos da casa. Harry se impressionou com os cavalos que lá havia, eram muitos, e apenas os melhores, ele pôde perceber.

- Harry, esse é o Harley, é ele que cuida dos cavalos desse estábulo.

Harry nem havia visto ele chegar.

- Muito prazer, Harry Potter. Sou amigo da Hermione da escola.

Harry percebeu que esse Harley não era muito mais velho que ele, devia ter no máximo uns 19 anos. Ele não era alto, nem baixo, era loiro, e parecia bem simpático com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Prazer, Harley Fowler.

Hermione foi mostrando os cavalos a Harry. Mesmo sendo só os que a família usava, havia muitos. A garota parou na frente de um garanhão negro, que parecia bem selvagem, inquieto e começou a acariciar a cabeça do animal.

- Esse é Blackie. O meu cavalo.

- Como?

- Pois é. Quando eu tive idade e tamanho suficiente para montar em um cavalo grande, eu ganhei esse. Antes eu tinha um pônei. Desde pequena eu fui treinada, meu avô quer que eu assuma o negócio da família quando eu tiver idade suficiente. Incrível, não? – Hermione explicou de uma vez só.

- Mas você não disse que seus avós queriam que seu pai cuidasse dos negócios?

- Sim, mas é porque eles querem que, se morrerem ou qualquer coisa acontecer antes de me assar os negócios, o meu pai fique encarregado disso. Um absurdo, e além do mais, eu também não quero seguir essa carreira. Quando eu era menor, era o que eu mais queria fazer, mas agora, depois de descobrir o que eu sou, isso se tornou apenas um hobby para mim também.

Harry ficou pensando no que ela acabara de lhe contar, e não prestou atenção ao que ela agora lhe falava.

- ... então, o que acha?

Ele não queria dizer que não estava prestando atenção ao que ela lhe dizia, então, ele tinha duas opções: dizer que concordava ou que não. Harry escolheu a primeira.

- Claro que sim.

- Legal, então eu vou pedir pro Harley preparar os cavalos.

"Preparar os cavalos!"

Hermione foi falar com Harley. Pelo que Harry pôde ver, eles se davam muito bem. Com Harley, Hermione parecia que se soltava mais. Harry não sabia porque, mas ele quis ir ate lá e tirar Hermione de perto dele. Quando percebeu o rumo de seus pensamentos, se assustou.

- Vamos até à cozinha, que eu quero pegar alguma coisa para nós comermos – Harry nem percebeu quando Hermione chegou perto dele e começou a falar.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Na cozinha, eles encontraram Hettie, a cozinheira da casa, uma senhora muito querida e cozinheira de mão cheia.

- Hettie, você pode preparar um lanche para mim e para o Harry? Nós vamos dar uma volta e fazer um piquenique.

- Claro que posso, pequena.

Hermione foi avisar a mãe que ia dar uma volta com Harry. Depois pegaram o lanche que Hettie preparou e voltaram para o estábulo.

- Você já montou alguma vez? – Harley perguntou desconfiado a Harry.

Harry e Hermione imediatamente pensaram no Bicuço e nos testrálios.

- Não, nunca montei em um cavalo – ele não tinha porque mentir.

- Não se preocupe, não é difícil. Ainda mais com o Ranger – Harley o tranqüilizou (mesmo ele não estando assustado), mostrando um cavalo marrom, que parecia ser bem amigável. – Quer que eu pendure isso para você? – ele se ofereceu para pendurar o lanche que Hettie tinha preparado na cela de Blackie, para Hermione.

- Não precisa, pode deixar que eu mesma isso – assim dizendo, Hermione pendurou o lanche , e montou com uma naturalidade e agilidade incríveis. – Vamos Harry?

Harry, que já tinha feito uma quase amizade com o cavalo que iria montar, parou de acariciar a cabeça deste e parou do lado do cavalo. Com calma, ele colocou o pé esquerdo na cela e passou a perna direita por cima do lombo do cavalo. Ficando sentado, com extrema naturalidade, em cima da cela.

Harley o olhou espantado. Se, na primeira vez que montava, já montava assim, imagina com um pouco de treino.

Hermione foi com calma, um pouco na frente do Harry, até sair do estábulo. Quando já estavam a uns 300 metros do estábulo, a garota ''acelerou'' e saiu em disparada na frente.

- Vamos Harry! É só bater com força o calcanhar na barriga do cavalo e se segurar nas rédeas – Hermione gritou já na frente dele.

Harry nem precisou bater com muita força. Ranger, vendo Blackie em disparada na sua frente, logo se adiantou a segui-lo.

Hermione parecia nem precisar guiar o cavalo, parecia que ele já sabia para onde estavam indo. Por isso, sem se preocupar, ela olhava para trás rindo, e fazia o cavalo andar ainda mais rápido.

Harry olhava para ela, embasbacado. Garota nenhuma lhe parecera tão bonita quanto ela naquele momento. Os cabelos ao vento e um inocente sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios, e que lábios...

Hermione não parava de olhar para trás. E cada vez que fazia isso, percebia o quão bonito Harry estava.

Ela viu que fazia tempo que não se divertia assim, com atividades tão simples. Mesmo das outras vezes que estivera ali nessas férias, não se divertira tanto.

Harry, depois de observar como Hermione fazia, pegou o jeito e começou a fazer Ranger cavalgar mais rápido. Logo ele já estava do seu lado.

- Você pegou o jeito rápido, cowboy – Hermione brincou.

------

Eles estavam apeando do cavalo. Depois de mais de meia-hora de cavalgada, eles haviam chegado a um lugar extremamente bonito. Havia uma pequena cachoeira que descia até um riacho de água cristalina. Em torno das margens do riacho, havia pedras arredondadas para delimitar o seu domínio.

O campo, perto do riacho, era um gramado verde, e, espalhadas em seu meio, muitas flores, de todos os tipos, cores, tamanhos. Era um cenário mágico!

- Bonito, não é? – Hermione disse apontando para o lugar.

- Muito.

- Só eu conheço esse lugar. Bom, provavelmente meus avós também. Eu descobri isso aqui logo que eu ganhei Blackie. Eu achei que podia comandá-lo e fazê-lo galopar com a mesma facilidade com que eu comandava o meu pônei. Logo que montei nele, o fiz correr, só que eu não consegui. E ele veio parar aqui. Eu desci do cavalo, deixei ele beber água, e voltei a montar. Dessa vez com mais calma, eu tive o controle da situação, e voltei para casa.

- Que história!

Eles passaram a manhã inteira conversando. Nada realmente importante, apenas assuntos corriqueiros, e cada um contou um pouco da infância que teve.

Quando era meio-dia arrumaram uma toalha (vermelha xadrez!) no chão, tiraram de dentro da cesta tudo que Hettie havia preparado. O que era muita comida.

- Por Merlin! Em quantos ela pensa que somos? – Harry exclamou.

- Ela gosta de alimentar todos muito bem. Principalmente quando acha que tem alguém magro demais. Além disso, a comida dela é maravilhosa.

Harry teve que concordar com a garota. A comida era deliciosa, e quando viram, não tinha restado muita coisa.

- Você tinha razão, a comida estava deliciosa.

- Eu estou sempre certa. E você ainda não experimentou a torta de chocolate que ela faz. – Hermione falou servindo um pedaço para ela e outro para Harry.

Depois que terminaram de comer, guardaram as travessas e os pratos de volta na cesta, se deitaram na toalha e ficaram olhando as nuvens no céu, dizendo com que se pareciam, como duas crianças.

- Esse sol está muito quente! – Hermione exclamou, para logo em seguida pular com roupa e tudo no riacho.

- Tá maluca! – Harry se assustou com a repentina decisão de Hermione.

- Pula também! A água está uma delícia!

Harry não resistiu. O sol estava realmente quente, mas foi o pedido de Hermione que o fez se decidir. Apenas tirou os sapatos e pulou na água.

- Viu só? A água está maravilhosa. – Hermione exclamou jogando água no Harry.

O que ele não deixou por menos.

- Agora você me paga!

Eles estavam brincando como crianças, se jogavam água, fugiam, mergulhavam...

- Te peguei! – Hermione gritou pulando na cabeça do Harry para afundar ele.

- Não, eu te peguei! – Harry se virou e pegou Hermione pela cintura para ela não afundá-lo.

O que ele não contava, era que ela estivesse da camiseta branca, que molhada, conseqüentemente grudava no corpo e se tornava transparente.

Harry reparou no corpo de Hermione, ele nunca tinha reparado que o corpo dela era tão lindo, tão em forma, tão sexy...

Ele não tinha soltado-a ainda, e ela não parecia se importar, tinha colocado seus braços nos ombros de Harry para não perder o equilíbrio (nós acreditamos...), Harry voltou o seu olhar para o rosto de Hermione, os cabelos molhados contornando o seu rosto, os olhos brilhando, ainda divertidos pela brincadeira, e os lábios, com algumas gotas de água, pareciam tão convidativos...

Hermione estava enfeitiçada. A camisa que Harry usava, contornava seu corpo, muito bem definido, provavelmente pelo quadribol. Os olhos dele estavam sérios, e não desviavam do seu rosto. Hermione, inconscientemente, passou a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los.

O tempo parou naquela hora.

Para Harry aquilo foi demais. Ele estava se esquecendo de quem se tratava, ele apenas via os lábios, meio abertos, parecendo tão convidativos.

Hermione começou a recobrar a consciência (?), e com medo de tudo que poderia acontecer, fugiu dos braços dele gritando.

- Ah-há! Você não vai me pegar tão fácil!

- Não esteja tão certa disso, srta. Granger – Harry voltou à brincadeira pensando no que poderia ter acontecido.

------

- Acho que já devemos sair, senão não vai dar tempo de nos secarmos...

Os dois saíram da água, e deitaram na tolha de piquenique sob o sol, esperando secarem-se.

-----------------

- Ainda bem que já chegaram, senão teríamos que ir atrás de vocês – Richard falou – Já está na hora de irmos embora.

Hermione apenas concordou, e ela e Harry subiram para arrumar suas coisas.

* * *

**_Bom, aqui está o 3° capítulo da fic... Como eu prometi, sexta-feira, nem mais, nem menos..._**

_**O que acharam dos avós da Mione? Tentem imagina-los como os avós da Rory do Tal Mãe, Tal Filha (Gilmore Girls), pois foi mais ou menos neles que eu me baseei para cria-los.**_

_**Eu não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo cap, ele já estava até pronto quando eu resolvi mudar o final. Mas de qualquer jeito eu só vou posta-lo quando eu receber no mínimo 15 reviews... Não é muito difícil apertar um botaozinho, e escrever o que acha da fic...**_

_**Então deixem uma escritora feliz e COMENTEM!**_

_**Eu estou tendo um ataque, hoje é o lançamento do Cálice de Fogo, e eu não posso ir assistir, tudo por que na minha maravilhosa ( estou sendo irônica) cidade não tem cinema... Imaginem a situação... E o livro vai demorar um pouco mais, eu já comprei pelo Submarino, mas até ele chegar, já viu né...**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**À Camila e Chris, minhas betas.**

**Hermione J G Potter:** _Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Eu também acho que não rola química entre o Ron e a Mione, diferentemente do Harry e Mione. Obrigada e continue comentando._

**dodo-HP:**_ Obrigado por comentar. Aqui está o capítulo. Continue comentando._

**Cleber Knies:**_ Que bom que gostou, acredito que não tenha demorado muito... Continue comentando, beijos..._

**E obrigado a todos que leram mais não comentaram, tentem comentar dessa vez...**

_**Hoje eu vou deixar um trechinho do próximo capítulo para vocês:**_

"_- Além de toda essa exposição ridícula, que provavelmente vai me fazer de chacota entre minhas amigas, eu tenho que encontrar um par corajoso o suficiente, e ainda dançar uma coreografia terrível junto com as outras garotas._

_- Eu acho que depois de ficar cara-a-cara com Voldemort algumas vezes, isso me faz um par suficientemente corajoso._

_Hermione olhou para Harry com uma cara de quem não tinha acreditado no que havia ouvido. O mesmo sucedia com Harry, ele não acreditava que tinha dito aquelas palavras._

_- Você pode, por favor, esquecer o que eu disse agora?_

_- Não, não, não! Você é meu amigo! Não pode me deixar indefesa e desamparada nesta historia toda! Você vai ser o meu par! – ela disse tudo isso num tom de quem não aceita recusa."_

_**O que acharam? Então comentem que eu vou fazer possível para terminar rápido esse capítulo...**_

_**Malfeito Feito**_

_**Moony Ju**_

**P.S: Se vocês puderem dêem uma passadinha na minha short, Por Vinho e Trovões, é H² também...**


	4. Os Sinistros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu...Mas acredito que vocês já saibam disso...

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro – Os Sinistros

* * *

**

Já estava escuro, quando o carro passou por um portão enorme, com a letra "G" desenhada na abertura dos dois lados do portão.

- Bem Harry, essa é minha casa.

Harry, sem duvida, não esperava uma casa assim.

Junto do portão havia um porteiro, que quando viu os Granger abriu passagem para eles. Havia uma pequena estradinha que levava até as portas de entrada da casa, mas até chegar na porta de entrada tinha um longo caminho para percorrer, e nesse caminho, ao redor da estrada, havia um jardim magnífico. Essa era, sem dúvidas a casa que mais chamava a atenção da rua.

Não que as outras fossem pouca coisa, muito pelo contrário, pelo que Harry pôde perceber, a casa de Hermione estava situada no bairro mais rico daquela pequena cidade nas proximidades de Londres. A casa dela, tinha o terreno mais elevado que as outras casas, isso dava a ela um ar de grandeza e mistério. Ela era a última casa da rua, ficava entre as duas quadras, parecia que era ela que mandava na rua.

Quando enfim chegaram perto da porta de entrada, Harry pôde ver a verdadeira grandiosidade da casa. Era uma casa antiga, mas nem por isso menos bela, talvez fosse por causa disso que Harry sentiu aquela aura mágica na casa, que a fazia se tornar a mais bela da rua. A sua fachada era majestosa, tinha várias janelas, de todos os estilos e tamanhos. E, no andar de cima de frente para a entrada, havia três sacadas, uma do lado da outra. A cor da casa era uma cor clara parecendo bem antiga.

- É linda – Harry murmurou.

- Está na família há gerações. – Hermione comentou.

Sem pressa eles descarregaram o carro, e entraram na casa.

O interior da casa não deixava nada a desejar, Harry constatou. A casa era ricamente decorada, com objetos de arte, e coisas desse estilo. Tinha várias portas, abria uma, encontrava outra, as portas eram enormes (Hagrid não teria problemas para passar por elas, Harry pensou), do mesmo jeito era o teto, onde havia lustres, feitos do que parecia ser cristal.

- Pessoal, essa é a minha deixa. – Tonks se despediu – Agora vocês estão seguros. Tchauzinho...

- Tchau – ela mal os escutou e desaparatou.

- Vem Harry, eu vou te mostrar o teu quarto. Depois os empregados levam as bagagens – "claro que havia empregados" Harry pensou "com uma casa tão grande.." – depois nós podemos jantar.

O quarto era enorme. Na direção oposta a porta, havia ma sacada enorme que, Harry constatou depois, tinha vista para o jardim dos fundos da casa. A porta que dava entrada para o quarto ficava na extremidade esquerda da parede, assim, do seu lado tinha lugar um guarda-roupa antigo e muito grande, que tomava o resto da parede de alto à baixo. Entre a porta e sacada (no meio do quarto, dããã!), ficava uma grande cama de dossel azul claro, em cada lado da cama tinha um criado-mudo, e sobre cada um, um abajur, e na extremidade da cama (peseira), havia um baú, que seu almofadado era forrado no mesmo tom azul, como um banco. Na parede oposta à cama, havia uma lareira, com duas águias entalhadas em mármore em cada lado, e em frente à lareira, duas poltronas macias na mesma madeira antiga dos moveis (carvalho) e o estofado no mesmo azul do dossel e do baú. Ao lado da sacada, tinha uma penteadeira com um espelho e várias gavetas. Ao lado do criado-mudo e da porta de entrada, havia uma outra porta, que Harry descobriu sendo um banheiro particular. Ainda no quarto, as paredes eram forradas num tom de bege, e o chão era de madeira escura, e com muito brilho. De um lado da lareira, Harry descobriu uma prateleiras que estavam fixas na parede, que estavam vazias. Do lado do guarda-roupa tinha um espelho de três camadas (é assim que chama aquele espelho que você se vê de frente e dos dois lados?).

- Então... gostou?

- É maravilhoso Mione. Mas eu não posso aceitá-lo.

- Claro que pode, Harry. Melhor, deve aceitar.

Harry não pôde fazer alem de aceitá-lo e agradecer, o que fez com certa alegria, diga-se de passagem, ele tinha realmente adorado o quarto.

- Vamos logo então. O jantar já deve estar pronto. Depois eu te ajudo a desfazer as malas. – Hermione foi puxando o garoto enquanto falava.

O jantar foi muito divertido, e a comida muito boa. Os pais de Hermione eram muito divertidos, principalmente a mãe dela que vivia implicando (na brincadeira) com o marido, para deixar de ser tão sério. Falavam apenas banalidades, contavam historias engraçadas. Harry se sentiu mais leve, como há tempos não se sentia, Helena e Richard o tratavam como se fosse da família, e Harry se sentia da família, como nunca tinha se sentido. Nem mesmo com os Weasley ele se sentia assim, por mais que gostasse daquela família. Harry sentia que, mesmo não os tendo realmente conhecido, se seus pais estivessem vivos eles seriam assim, como os pais da Hermione, tão alegres e joviais, e acima de tudo, irradiando amor por todos os poros, não se deixando abalar, por pior que fosse a situação. Como seu padrinho, Sirius, que também era assim, ERA, ele pensou, porque por sua causa Sirius estava morto. Harry parou de prestar atenção ao que estava sendo dito na mesa, ele se sentiu o pior ser da face da Terra, ele não merecia todo esse carinho que estava lhe sendo oferecido.

Hermione percebeu as feições suaves de Harry começarem a endurecer, seus olhos perderam o brilho, ficaram sem vida. Ela reparou também que seu amigo já não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Ele parecia apático com o que se passava ao seu redor.

Harry se levantou de repente, o que fez Richard e Helena se calarem e olharem preocupados para o garoto, Hermione já estava calada, apenas observando as mudanças nas feições do Harry.

- Eu...desculpe...eu tenho que subir... cansado... é eu estou cansado...desculpe... – Harry falou sem mirar ninguém, e saiu com passos rápidos.

Richard e Helena se entreolharam preocupados, Helena tinha também um misto de tristeza no olhar, e depois se voltaram para a filha, que já estava se levantando, levando a sobremesa consigo.

- Eu vou ver se consigo falar com o Harry – ela suspirou resignada, indo em direção do quarto do garoto.

-------------

Por que não tinha conseguido se controlar? Devia ter deixado todos preocupados dessa maneira. Harry pensado deitado na cama, inconformado com a sua incapacidade de se controlar.

Harry não escutou o som das batidas na porta. Ele estava alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Mas, ele não sabia explicar como, ele sentiu que Hermione estava ali, no seu quarto.

A garota deixou o doce que tinha trazido em cima do criado-mudo, e sentou-se na cama, em silêncio, esperando que Harry decidisse falar com ela.

Hermione percebeu que Harry definitivamente não estava bem. Ele não estava chorando, mas parecia estar lutando contra isso com todas as suas forças. Ela imaginou o que Harry estaria pensando, e, se estivesse certa, ele não deveria guardar tudo dentro de si, e ela, Hermione, estaria ali esperando que ele resolvesse se abrir com ela.

- Por minha culpa ele está morto! – Harry não agüentou, ele falou em apenas um murmúrio, como se estivesse cansado daquilo, sem nem abrir os olhos – Por minha culpa, Hermione. Se eu não fosse tão estúpido...

Hermione não conseguia agüentar aquilo. Será que ele não entendia que não era sua culpa. Além do que...

A garota não suportou ver Harry com toda dor guardada dentro de si. Ela chegou bem perto dele e o abraçou, tentando transmitir todo o amor e carinho contido dentro dela para Harry.

Harry se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços da sua amiga, mas achou extremamente agradável ficar assim, reconfortante era a palavra certa. Então, ele se viu passando seus braços de volta no pescoço de Hermione. A garota achou estranho esse comportamento, só não muito, porque sentiu que Harry estava chorando.

Hermione se ajeitou melhor na cama, e colocou Harry deitado no seu colo. Ela falava algumas palavras de consolo enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça dele, Harry não deu a entender que havia percebido ou se importado com a mudança de posições. Ele continuava murmurando palavras sem sentidos, parecendo muito perturbado. E chorava. Hermione nunca havia visto Harry chorar, ele era sempre tão orgulhoso, e achava que não devia chorar.

Depois de um tempo, Harry se acalmou, apenas respirava rapidamente, e não parecia disposto a mudar de posição. Hermione continuava a passar a mão carinhosamente pelos seus cabelos, ela também não parecia querer mudar de posição.

- Eu...desculpe...eu não deveria ter saído da mesa assim. Deixei você e seus pais preocupados – Harry se virou ainda no colo dela para poder olhar para seu rosto, ficando de barriga para cima.

- Nada disso, Harry. Era seu direito, você não estava bem.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que, Harry?

- Por você estar aqui, por ser minha amiga, depois se tudo o que aconteceu. Enfim, por tudo – Harry foi listando.

- Nada mais natural. Você é meu amigo, e você não está bem. Nada mais natural eu estar aqui com você.

--------

Por que a claridade insistia em bater no seu rosto, o sono estava tão bom, como há tempos não tinha. Tentou fugir do sol que lhe incomodava, ainda com os olhos fechados, mas ele viu que não adiantaria nada, então abriu os olhos enquanto sentava na cama.

Harry não se lembrava de como havia ido dormir na noite passada, apenas se lembrava de estar com Hermione, depois não se lembrava de mais nada. Ele se descobriu descalço e com uma coberta sobre si. Provavelmente Hermione o havia coberto, ele pensou.

Depois que se arrumou, se dirigiu à sala-de-jantar para o café-da-manhã, onde encontrou Hermione já tomando o seu.

- Bom dia, Harry! Está melhor?

- Bom dia, e estou melhor sim. Obrigado por ontem.

Hermione sorriu em resposta, e o ajudou a servir-se.

------------------------

- Nem pensar! Sem chance! – Hermione estava revoltada com a idéia que lhe foi apresentada.

Depois do almoço, Hermione e seus pais se encontravam no escritório de Richard. Harry quando viu que eles queriam falar com Hermione a sós, foi para seu quarto.

Richard estava sentado calmamente em sua cadeira, enquanto Hermione estava de pé, na frente de sua mesa protestando. Helena, não se manifestava, estava sentada ao lado de Hermione, apenas olhando de um lado para outro, achando graça de toda situação.

- Você sabe que eu detesto esses eventos!

- A sua vó insistiu muito para que você fosse, e eu não vi problema nenhum quanto a isso. Pode ser divertido. – seu pai tentou convencê-la.

- Eu não quero ser apresentada para a sociedade. Seria muita hipocrisia.

Ser apresentada ou lançada na sociedade, o que antigamente se chamava debutar. Era nisso que sua vó queria que participasse, e, era nisso que não queria participar.

Helena, percebendo que aquela discussão ainda iria longe, resolveu interferir.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Mione: você participa da festa que sua vó quer que participe, e depois nós fazemos uma festa de arromba para você, você poderia convidar os seus amigos de Hogwarts, e os daqui também.

- Que seja. Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo. – ela falou saindo do escritório.

----------------------------

- Calma Mione, não pode ser tão ruim assim – Harry estava tentando acalmá-la, mas vendo a cara que ela fez, ele duvidou que conseguisse – ou pode?

- Claro que pode! E é! – ela estava sendo extremamente enfática. – O propósito desses bailes, é dizer, ou mostrar as garotas que estão disponíveis. Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa que uma exposição de mercadorias, com um pouco mais de classe.

Hermione tinha realmente detestado a idéia, mas era típico da sua vó. No mínimo ela achava que Hermione precisava de um namorado, e como dizem, há 90 de chance de você se casar com o seu par do baile.

- Além de toda essa exposição ridícula, que provavelmente vai me fazer de chacota entre minhas amigas, eu tenho que encontrar um par corajoso o suficiente, e ainda dançar uma coreografia terrível junto com as outras garotas.

- Eu acho que depois de ficar cara-a-cara com Voldemort algumas vezes, isso me faz um par suficientemente corajoso.

Hermione olhou para Harry com uma cara de quem não tinha acreditado no que havia ouvido. O mesmo sucedia com Harry, ele não acreditava que tinha dito aquelas palavras.

- Você pode, por favor, esquecer o que eu disse agora?

- Não, não, não! Você é meu amigo! Não pode me deixar indefesa e desamparada nesta historia toda! Você vai ser o meu par! – ela disse tudo isso num tom de quem não aceita recusa.

Harry quase riu da cena. Ela nunca seria indefesa e desamparada. Apenas não riu, porque ela havia dito que ele seria seu par. E agora, ele deveria achar uma desculpa bastante convincente para que ela acreditasse. Não que Harry não gostasse da companhia dela, mas ir a um baile não estava nos planos dele.

- Eu não posso ser o seu par, Hermione. Eu não sei dançar.

- Isso não é problema, nós aprenderemos – era incrível que ela sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dita.

- Hermione, você sabe dançar muito bem, não venha com desculpas esfarrapadas, eu me lembro muito bem do Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano.

- Acontece que o Vitor dançava muito bem, então ele me conduzia. Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música sem ser conduzida. Ainda.

Vendo que aquela desculpa não servia mais, ele tentou achar outras.

- Eu não tenho roupa para a ocasião, apenas a minha veste bruxa.

- Isso é simples, nós compramos para você. Eu também tenho que comprar um vestido.

Essa história se estendeu por um bom tempo. Cada desculpa que Harry dava, Hermione replicava, com a solução na ponta da língua.

Por fim Harry desistiu.

- Você tem certeza que me quer como par? – ele perguntou para se certificar.

- Claro que sim Harry. Você já me salvou de tantas. Pode me salvar dessa também. – "esse é apenas um dos motivos", pensou Hermione, "quem não gostaria de ter Harry como par?".

----------------------

- Algumas pessoas estão te esperando na sala, Hermione – avisou Carol entrando na biblioteca, onde eles faziam as tarefas que Hogwarts deixou para as férias.

Isso mesmo, um lindo dia de verão, e eles sentados em uma mesa da biblioteca (pois é, a Hermione tem uma biblioteca em casa) fazendo os deveres. Idéia de Hermione. Quando Harry a olhou com cara de quem não queria fazer (ou seja, cara de preguiçoso), Hermione lhe respondeu que "provavelmente uma amiga minha vai chegar aqui em casa até semana que vem, e ela não faz idéia de que eu sou uma bruxa, talvez tenha até uma idéia errônea a respeito (isso Harry quase nem ouviu), então...". Por isso, lá estavam eles, na biblioteca escutando o anúncio de Carol.

- Diga que eu já vou indo.

Assim que Hermione acabou de falar, Carol deixou a biblioteca. Hermione recolheu e empilhou os livros que estava usando,e foi saindo pela mesma direção que outrora fora Carol, quando viu que Harry continuava sentado e não tinha feito menção de lhe acompanhar.

- Você não vem?

- Não, é sua visita, eu não vou me intrometer.

- Deixa disso, Harry. É claro que você vai!

E, dito isso, Hermione saiu praticamente puxando Harry para a sala.

-----------

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui! – Hermione falou cumprimentando-os.

As pessoas que estavam esperando na sala formavam um grupo de jovens mais ou menos da mesma idade de Harry e Hermione. Eram quatro garotas e um garoto. Essas garotas, que pareciam bem mais animadas que o garoto, assim que viram Hermione, levantaram correndo e foram abraçá-la.

Depois disso, tudo não passou de um borrão para Harry. As garotas rodearam Hermione falando todas juntas, elas riam, e às vezes gritavam...

Harry acabou ficando tonto, ele nunca vira uma reunião de garotas como aquela, para bem da verdade ele nunca vira uma reunião de garotas. Em Hogwarts, ele nunca tinha visto, ou percebido uma manifestação como aquela. Era demais para ele, que não estava acostumado. Disfarçadamente, ele saiu de perto de Hermione indo sentar no sofá à frente. Que, ele não tinha percebido, já estava sendo ocupado.

- Pelo jeito você não está acostumado com isso – o garoto falou se referindo ao grupinho cercando Hermione. – Ah! Á propósito, meu nome é Justin Blackwell, muito prazer – ele estendeu a mão para Harry que iria se apresentar, mas foi interrompido - Você é Harry Potter, não é? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – A Mione vive falando de vocês para nós. Ah, não estranhe o comportamento dessas loucas. Eu sou o único são por aqui.

Justin Blackwell era um garoto de estatura mediana, era pouco menor que Harry (que havia crescido bastante no último ano). Os cabelos eram de um loiro manchado (existe?), os olhos eram castanho bem claro, quase amarelo. Parecia um cara legal, mas são não era uma palavra que Harry usaria para descrevê-lo.

- Muito prazer.

De repente ficou um silêncio na sala, que Harry estranhou. Ele ergueu a cabeça para ver o que tinha acontecido, e se viu de pé cercado por aquele bando de malucas.

- Você deve ser o Harry, não é?

- A Mione bem que disse que você era _lindo, _mas não tanto... – Harry olhou para Hermione, que corou.

- Seja bem vindo!

- E aí, tudo bem?

Elas falavam rápido, e todas juntas. E davam aquelas risadinhas extremamente irritantes em sua opinião. Harry não conseguia ver quem falava o que. E elas ainda não haviam parado de falar.

- Já chega! Deixem o coitado respirar. Ele não está acostumado com a loucura de vocês – Justin Blackwell resolveu dar uma mãozinha para Harry.

- Justin! Você também veio!

Hermione não tinha visto o amigo ali, e quando o viu foi correndo o abraçar.

- Mione, eu também tenho que respirar...

- Desculpa, eu tava com saudade. Você se meteu sabe-se lá onde verão passado...

- Você não foi muito diferente. Quando eu voltei você já tinha saído...

- Estamos quites então – Hermione respondeu rindo.

- Hem, hem...

Harry e Hermione olharam para o lado que viera o pigarreio com uma cara definitivamente estranha. Durante o ano que se passou eles tiveram experiências suficientes com Umbridge e seus pigarreios, eles não esperavam ouvir esse som tão cedo.

Mas era apenas uma das amigas malucas de Hermione.

- Você não vai nos apresentar? – a garota mais baixinha perguntou para Hermione. Ela era um pouco gordinha, tinha cabelos crespos e loiros e olhos castanho-esverdeados. E um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Claro que vou. Este é Harry Potter – ela disse apontando para o garoto que estava do seu lado. – E essas são: Natasha Cantrell, a apressadinha que tanto queria se apresentar – a garota sorriu e abanou para Harry.

- Muito prazer – Harry fez o mesmo.

- Essa é Mariê Longueville – a garota estava à esquerda de Natasha. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Natasha, e um pouco mais morena, parecia que tinha ficado bastante no sol, tinha cabelo castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros e bem lisos.

- E aí, tudo legal? – ela sorriu cumprimentando-o.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

A próxima garota era da altura de Hermione. Era magérrima, tinha cabelos ruivos com pontas loiras, que pareciam tingidos e olhos escuros.

- Oi, eu sou Érika Hawkworth, bem-vindo – ela se auto-apresentou, dispensando a ajuda de Hermione com enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu ao sorriso.

- E essa é Ashley Schoppy – Hermione apresentou a última garota, que estava ao lado de Érika. Ela tinha a estatura de Hermione e Érika, era loira com cabelos na altura dos ombros e uma franjinha na testa, tinha olhos azuis bem claros. Era bem branca, como se nunca pegasse sol, e era, sem duvida, a mais tímida de todas. Ela cumprimentou Harry com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tímido, que Harry respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Acho que você e Justin já se conhecem, não é? – os dois acenaram afirmativamente – Então agora estão todos apresentados, vocês podem me dizer o que estão fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou para seus amigos.

- Estávamos com saudades e queríamos ouvir as novidades... – começou Ashley.

- Então lembramos que você disse que seu amigo estaria aqui no domingo... – continuou Natasha.

- Como vocês chegariam muito cansados no domingo, nós viemos hoje para dizer olá para vocês, e para conhecer o Harry... – Érika falou.

- Além do mais, nós queríamos reunir a turma já que ano passado nem você nem Justin se encontraram... – Mariê ainda continuava a conversa.

- Também e não menos importante, nós viemos salvar o Harry de livros e deveres, que você gosta tanto – Justin finalizou.

- Tudo bem, Srs. Salvadores-de-Garotos-Indefesos-das-Garras-da-Malvada-Hermione-que-Adora-Deveres, o que vocês pretendem fazer?

- Nós podíamos dar uma voltinha e tomar um sorvete – sugeriu Natasha.

- Por mim tudo bem – Hermione aceitou na hora, para a surpresa dos amigos, que esperavam ter que convencê-la. – Esperem só um pouquinho que eu já volto.

Eles deram de ombros e sentaram novamente para esperar Hermione, que rapidamente como dissera, já estava de volta. Logo estavam indo em direção da sorveteria.

Harry achou os amigos de Hermione muito divertidos, eles riam, conversavam, falavam alto, sem se importar se estavam no meio da rua. Eles brincavam e falavam com as pessoas que passavam por eles na rua, e Harry percebeu que Hermione não parecia irritada ou envergonhada por isso, muito pelo contrário. Parecia que era a própria Hermione que liderava aquele grupo, fazendo brincadeiras, rindo das piadas...

Harry apenas observava, ele se considerava como um intruso nesse grupo. O garoto percebeu que Hermione estava agindo completamente diferente do modo como agia em Hogwarts, parecia que existiam duas Hermiones, uma em Hogwarts e uma em casa, que não tinham muitas semelhanças entre si.

O caminho que levava até a sorveteria era muito bonito. Havia varias árvores com flores coloridas nas calçadas, sem contar as casas, que eram todas de bom gosto. Eles passaram por uma pracinha, que parecia muito agradável e familiar, e onde tinha várias crianças com suas babás brincando.

A sorveteria que eles foram parar se chamava "The 50's". Era um lugar interessante e muito agradável e alegre, que tinha o estilo de uma sorveteria dos anos 50, daí o nome.

Um rapaz alto, loiro e com um sorriso simpático veio atentê-los.

- Olá Joe! – todos o cumprimentaram, menos Harry que não o conhecia.

- E aí galera! – o rapaz chamado Joe respondeu pousando seu olhar em Harry.

- Joe esse é o Harry, meu colega de escola, e Harry esse é o Joe, o dono dessa sorveteria maravilhosa – Hermione os apresentou.

- Tudo legal? – ele cumprimentou Harry.

- Agora que todo mundo já foi apresentado e cumprimentado, vocês vão querer o de sempre? – Joe perguntou já com o bloquinho na mão.

- Com certeza – eles responderam em uníssono.

- E você, o que vai querer? – ele perguntou para Harry.

- Ele vai querer o Sinistro - Hermione respondeu por ele com um sorriso maroto.

Harry olhou para ela para perguntar o que era.

- A Iniciação! Você acha que ele agüenta?

Harry olhou de um para outro. Que história é essa de será que ele agüenta? Seja o que for, com toda certeza ele agüentaria.

- Isso nós vamos descobrir – Hermione respondeu para Joe e saiu puxando Harry e suas amigas para uma mesa mais afastada da porta da sorveteria.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa perto de um mural de recados, e Harry logo percebeu que a maioria deles tinham sido deixados por aquele louco grupo que o acompanhava. A maioria daqueles recadinhos eram de zoeira, parecia que eles zoavam de tudo, até deles mesmos.

A mesa era bem barulhenta, eles riam alto e conversavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém no local. Os outros clientes da sorveteria não olhavam duas vezes para a mesa, parecia que eles já estavam acostumados com aquela baderna.

- Eu não acredito nisso!

Harry voltou a prestar atenção à conversa, depois da reclamação da Ashley. Não só Harry parou para prestar atenção, como toda a sorveteria, tal foi a surpresa de Ashley. Depois, vendo os outros componentes daquela mesa, Harry reparou que a surpresa na fora apenas de Ashley.

Depois que Ashley deu uma abanadinha para as pessoas na sorveteria, elas voltaram às suas próprias conversas, assim como o grupo em que Harry se encontrava.

- Mionezinha, querida, eu não vou perder isso por nada no mundo! – exclamou Érika.

Hermione fez uma cara terrível quando escutou o abominável apelido que seus amigos usavam quando queriam gozar dela, ainda mais com o "querida" junto. Ela sabia que boa coisa não viria depois.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvera contar para eles da sua _adorável_ festa? Em cima do pescoço, com certeza não estava.

- Imagine a cena: - começou Justin com cara de quem realmente estava vendo a cena – Hermione, de vestido branco, descendo aquela enorme escadaria quando, de repente, o sapato salto agulha 10, se enrosca na bainha do vestido, e ela, sem a mínima graça, cai destrambelhada no chão.

Todos na mesa estavam rindo, inclusive Hermione que não conseguiu se agüentar. Antes de Hermione conseguir formular uma resposta, Mariê tomou a palavra.

- Ou então, Hermione dançando aquela ridícula dança que aquelas garotas devem dançar, sendo aplaudida, talvez, e gozada, com certeza, por todas as pessoas presentes – Mariê então simulou uma salva de palmas, ao que Hermione respondeu se curvando e agradecendo os aplausos imaginários.

Essa encenação rendeu outra rodada de gargalhadas, que foi interrompida pela chegada de Joe e dos sorvetes.

- Joe, meu amigo, você não sabe onde nossa Mionezinha se meteu... – Natasha começou a contar como que fofocando.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Joe era alguns anos mais velho que o grupo, ele tinha 19. E, desde sempre ele acompanhou as encrencas e enrascadas que aquele pessoal se meteu. Mas também sempre acompanhou as soluções mais malucas que eles encontravam. Por isso não se surpreendia mais com essas encrencas.

- A nossa excelentíssima amiga Hermione vai participar de um baile de debutante, você consegue acreditar? Ela vai debutar!

- Não! Até tu Mione! – Joe encenou uma punhalada no peito – Eu não acredito que você vai me decepcionar desse jeito!

Joe balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro para demonstrar sua "decepção". Nessa hora, Joe pareceu a Harry, os gêmeos Weasley, com aqueles teatros cômicos e exagerados.

- Joe, já chega! Não é pra tanto – Hermione pediu tentando abafar as risadas. – O que eu podia fazer? Eu não tive escolha.

- Ahã, tudo bem, nós acreditamos... – é, eles estavam sendo cínicos.

- Joe, me dá logo este sorvete que eu estou realmente precisando.

- Tá de TPM, é?

Joe nem terminou de falar e já estava distribuindo cada sorvete para seu respectivo dono, até que sobrou apenas uma taça na bandeja.

- E aqui está o Sinistro – disse Joe com um meio-sorriso deixando uma taça enorme na frente de Harry.

Harry olhou da taça para Joe, de volta para taça, depois olhou para Hermione, que estava séria e foi olhando todos os componentes da mesa, que estavam apenas o observando, até voltar os olhos para a taça de novo. Ele engoliu em seco. Como ele conseguiria sozinho comer todo o conteúdo da taça?

Joe já tinha deixado a mesa e estava atendendo outros clientes, e os outros ocupantes daquela mesa ainda não tinham tocado nos próprios sorvetes, estavam apenas o observando.

- Harry, é o seguinte: - Hermione resolveu ser a porta-voz deles e estava dando o recado. – esse sorvete é a primeira parte da sua Iniciação, você deve comer tudo para poder passar para a próxima etapa e então fazer parte dos Sinistros.

- Sinistros?

- É como nos denominamos.

- E o que tem aqui dentro?

- Isso você vai descobrir enquanto estiver comendo.

Harry olhou de novo para a taça na sua frente, que por cima parecia ter apenas chantilly, pegou a colher e comeu a primeira colherada. Depois de ver isso, os outros começaram a comer do próprio sorvete.

Harry estava certo. Nessa primeira colherada pegou apenas chantilly, mas o chantilly tinha um gosto diferente, parecia mais...picante. Mesmo tendo este gosto incomum para sorvete, melhor, chantilly, isso era-lhe bem agradável ao paladar.

As amigas de Hermione, e a própria, já estavam no final do próprio sorvete, enquanto Harry nem tinha terminado o chantilly do seu.

Depois de acabado o chantilly, Harry viu um arco-íris de cores, parecia haver dentro daquela taça sorvetes de todos os sabores e cores. Ele viu também que no fundo da taça tinha salada-de-frutas.

Finalmente. Agora mais algumas colheradas e pronto, teria terminado o sorvete. Todos na mesa olhavam para ele, já fazendo torcida e gritando palavras de incentivo – Vai! Vai! Vai! -. Mas havia um pequeno probleminha: Harry já estava embugado de tanto sorvete, parecia que não agüentaria nem mais uma colherada.

- Vai lá, Harry! Você consegue!

Menos uma colherada na taça.

- Agora só falta mais um pouquinho!

Mais um pouco de sorvete no estomago.

- Só mais uma!

- Vai! Vai! Vai!

Pronto! Finalmente estava terminado o sorvete.

Todos ficaram olhando Harry para ver se ele teria alguma reação contrária, por causa de toda aquela quantidade de sorvete no corpo. Mas pelo jeito ele ainda estava bem e inteiro, eles puderam constatar.

- É isso aí, Harry!

- Mandou bem!

E outros cumprimentos com o mesmo sentido, e as tradicionais batidinhas na costas, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele para bagunçá-lo...

Depois desse momento de congratulações, eles pararam para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Meus cumprimentos ao chef! – ele finalmente tinha entrado no clima de brincadeira deles, ele fez seu cumprimento erguendo a taça, que ele estava bebendo água, a guisa de saúde.

Depois, houve mais gritos, brincadeiras e cumprimentos, até que todos ficaram em silêncio para ouvir o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

- A primeira etapa foi concluída com sucesso. A próxima etapa ocorrerá à noite.

Hermione sempre foi escolhida como porta-voz dos Sinistros, por inúmeros motivos, mas o principal deles sem duvida era conseguir se manter séria, e conseguir dar um ar de enorme importância e seriedade aos comunicados.

- Nosso encontro será às onze horas e cinqüenta minutos, na antiga casa dos Cornwell... Até lá, podemos nos divertir... – Hermione concluiu o comunicado sorrindo marota.

- Vocês poderiam, então, me falando dos Sinistros.

Isso fazia sentido, afinal ele estava fazendo a Iniciação para algo que ele ouvira escassos comentários apenas.

- Como nós lhe falamos anteriormente, nós somos os Sinistros – começou Ashley com ar professoral.

Harry a olhou com cara de quem diz: "isso eu já tinha deduzido".

- Acho que a Hermione deveria começar a falar sobre a "criação" dos Sinistros, afinal, ela é a idealizadora.

Harry a olhou incrédulo. Eles deveriam estar falando de outra Hermione, porque a que conhecia definitivamente não seria idealizadora de um grupo como aquele.

- Apenas uma delas – lembrou Justin. – Se esqueceu da Julie?

- Isso não importa, deixe a Hermione começar – Érika reclamou.

Todos olhavam para Hermione, esperando ela começar a falar, enquanto ela nem ligava e calmamente terminava de beber seu refresco.

- Tudo bem, já que vocês insistem:

"Eu e a Julie, a outra grande "idealizadora", nos conhecemos desde que lembramos da existência da outra. Nós éramos vizinhas, nossos pais eram amigos, e nós crescemos juntas. E nós nunca fomos "santas", e vivíamos fazendo confusão e aprontando pelo bairro, e cada vez que alguém era vítima de alguma de nossas traquinagens diziam que a pessoa tinha sofrido um sinistro, e esse nome pegou. Era muito difícil alguém descobrir que era nós que armávamos os "sinistros", e nós nos aproveitávamos disso. Foi então que eu conheci a Mariê"

Hermione parou e deixou que Mariê continuasse:

- Eu também sempre morei aqui na rua, mas nós nos conhecíamos apenas de vista. Um dia Julie foi viajar, e a Hermione ficou sozinha, tendo que executar um plano sem ajuda. Quando ela me viu no parque, pediu a minha ajuda e eu logo aceitei. Quando a Julie voltou de viagem, eu e a Mione já éramos amigas.

- A Julie e a Mione criaram então a Iniciação – Natasha continuou – pelo qual todos nós aqui passamos.

- E essa é a história...

Harry a olhou pasmo. A Hermione, a sua amiga Hermione Granger, a maior sabe-tudo e seguidora de regras que Hogwarts jamais viu, não era tão "santinha" assim. Mas isso não o incomodou, muito pelo contrário, Harry percebeu que essa faceta de Hermione era muito interessante...

-------------

- Boa noite mãe, pai – Hermione foi saindo da sala onde os quatro estavam fingindo um bocejo.

- Boa noite, filha – eles responderam em uníssono se entreolhando desconfiados, afinal ela não era acostumada a dormir cedo.

Harry quando viu Hermione se levantando, a imitou também se despedindo de Richard e Helena.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Quando eles estavam saindo da sala, Richard os fez voltarem com um anúncio não muito bem visto pelos dois.

- À propósito Mione, a tua festa está marcada para daqui a duas semanas.

- Já?

- Sim. E a partir de amanhã você e Harry começarão as aulas de dança com a Madame Violet.

- Não! Não com ela!

Madame Violet era uma professora de dança um tanto gordinha e bastante fofoqueira, que achava que devia bancar o cupido para todo mundo. E dessa vez, ela resolveu que estava na hora de achar um namorado para Hermione.

- Ela é a melhor professora de dança da cidade, e além disso, o contrato já foi fechado e assinado. Vai ser com ela sim.

Hermione juntou toda a dignidade que lhe restara, virou as costas e saiu de cabeça erguida, sendo seguida logo depois por Harry, que estava achando graça daquela história toda. Quando eles saíram da sala e ficaram sozinhos, ele não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Tá rindo de que? Você também vai ter aula de dança! - Isso acabou com as risadas de Harry na hora. É, ele tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe.

Hermione continuou caminhando rápido e resmungando, enquanto Harry a seguia em silêncio, não queria que ela se zangasse com ele.

Quando chegaram em frente aos quartos que ocupavam, Hermione puxou Harry para um canto.

- Fique pronto. Agora são dez e meia, às onze e meia eu passo aqui. Deixa a porta destrancada. Hermione falou tudo isso no pior tom mandão que ela tinha no repertório, depois, simplesmente virou as costas e entrou no próprio quarto.

Harry apenas ficou olhando para o nada por alguns instantes, para se recuperar do efeito que a súbita proximidade de Hermione causou nele. Depois também se virou e entrou no quarto para se aprontar.

----------------

Hermione entrou sem nem bater na porta. Pelo pouco espaço e tempo que a porta ficou aberta, Harry percebeu que todos já haviam ido dormir.

Assim que abriu a porta, Hermione teve uma visão que não estava acostumada a ter, afinal, ver Harry ler interessado um livro de Transfiguração era algo raro.

- Já está na hora? – ele perguntou com tom de voz normal, já se levantando.

- Shh! Fala baixo! Ninguém sabe que estamos saindo!

Assim que falou isso, Hermione puxou uma cadeira para perto do guarda-roupa, e do maleiro ela jogou no chão várias almofadas.

Harry depois da reprimenda não falava mais nada, mas isso não impediu que ele a olhasse intrigado. Hermione recolheu as almofadas e começou a arrumá-las na cama, para parecer que Harry estava dormindo. Harry olhava espantado a prática que a amiga demonstrava em fazer isso, ele nunca pensou que ela fugisse de casa de noite.

Hermione, ainda fazendo gestos para Harry manter o silêncio, começou a puxá-lo para fora do quarto e, antes de sair murmurou algo. Como Harry havia saído antes, ele não ouviu nem notou nada. Hermione continuou puxando-o até o quarto dela, que estava completamente escuro, só deixando perceber que ela fizera o mesmo na cama dela.

A garota pegou uma mochila jogada a um canto, e cuidadosamente abriu a janela, entrando na sacada e jogando a mochila lá de cima.

- Você está com a varinha? - Ele assentiu – Ótimo! Você vai primeiro.

Ele a olhou interrogativamente. E ela respondeu com um olhar exasperado.

- Pela janela. Não se preocupe, não é difícil.

Os dois estavam na sacada do quarto dela, e Harry olhava para baixo com apreensão.

- Não seria melhor descermos de vassoura?

Hermione suspirou.

- Não há problema algum, Harry. Eu já fiz isso diversas vezes.

- Por que será que isso não me espanta mais?

A garota achou melhor ignorar esse último comentário para que eles conseguissem chegar a tempo ao encontro.

- Se você quiser, eu vou primeiro – ela se ofereceu, e ao vê-lo assentindo, começou a descer.

Não era algo realmente difícil de fazer. Depois que passou o corpo para o lado de fora da sacada, Hermione foi com calma para o lada da parede, onde havia uma forte trepadeira e, de um impulso, ela já estava agarrada na trepadeira descendo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Depois que viu que não era um "bicho de sete cabeças", Harry desceu tranqüilo da sacada de Hermione, enquanto lá embaixo a garota já o esperava coma mochila nas costas.

O caminho foi tranqüilo, não havia movimento algum nas ruas ou em qualquer lugar. Eles caminhavam no meio da rua sem a mínima preocupação.

Não precisaram caminhar muito. Depois de entrarem em uma rua transversal, eles foram até o final da mesma, que terminava em um beco com um enorme casarão abandonado. Os portões pendiam cada um para um lado, o jardim parecia que há séculos não via uma limpeza. A tinta da casa estava toda descascada, isso onde ela ainda tinha algum resquício, e havia vários vidros quebrados das janelas.

Sentados no pequeno tablado na frente da porta de entrada, já estavam Justin, Érika e Ashley. E logo atrás de Harry e Hermione chegou Natasha. Eles se resignaram a esperar a última componente que faltava, Mariê. Que chegou cinco minutos atrasada.

- Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem. Eu não consegui me livrar antes da mala da minha irmã.

- Para variar... – Érika rebateu em deboche.

Hermione resolveu interromper a discussão antes que ela se tornasse pior, afinal Mariê já estava com uma resposta na ponta da língua.

- De que adianta ficarmos discutindo? – Harry reconhecia aquele tom de repreensão, afinal já fora usado contra ele e Rony várias vezes. Antes que alguém pudesse pensar em responder àquela pergunta retórica, Hermione sorriu marota e continuou – Afinal, temos uma Iniciação para concluirmos aqui...

Todos sem exceção concordaram, Harry também pôde notar que a discussão entre as duas garotas logo antes, fora bastante superficial, elas estavam sentadas agora, lado a lado cochichando.

Um silêncio se fez enquanto Harry se perdia em devaneios, e quando voltou a si, notou que todos os olhares, bem como as lanternas que cada Sinistro havia trazido estavam sobre si. Ele engoliu em seco, afinal não sabia o que esperar, o que estava por vir.

Hermione mais uma vez encarnou a porta-voz séria e enigmática para começar com os proclames da Iniciação.

- É chegada a segunda etapa da Iniciação.

Todos estavam em silêncio, fazendo do momento uma cerimônia solene. Eles se encontravam nos fundos da antiga casa dos Cornwell, assim ninguém poderia encontrá-los lá. Hermione e Harry se encontravam de frente para os outros Sinistros, e um tanto mais elevados também, afinal estavam sobre o tablado da porta dos fundos. Os Sinistros já iniciados apenas observavam o andamento da cerimônia.

- O seu teste – a líder continuou – servirá para provar que realmente tem coragem para fazer parte dos Sinistros, com todas as conseqüências que porventura poderão aparecer.

Por que tanto suspense? Harry se perguntava, afinal Hermione deveria saber a coragem que ele tinha... O problema seria enfrentar o desconhecido sem magia...

Os outros integrantes daquela oculta cerimônia, começaram a bater os pés no chão e a assobiar. Talvez apenas para demonstrar coragem e mostrar que todos já haviam passado nos testes.

- Então, o que eu devo fazer?

Hermione o olhou séria e com um sorriso sinistro no rosto, que quase o fez se arrepender de ter perguntado.

- Há uma garota que mora nessa mesma rua, que digamos, não tem um comportamento muito civilizado conosco. O ponto fraco dela é a sua imagem. Vamos colocar desse modo: ela se acha a mais linda, e seria uma "lastima" se ocorresse algo ruim com a imagem dela e se outras pessoas vissem isso.

Hermione não parecia ela mesma. Ela nunca faria algo assim deliberadamente para prejudicar outras pessoas. Mas Harry apenas esperou que ela lhe indicasse o que ele deveria fazer exatamente.

- O que você deverá fazer será levar isso – ela tirou da mochila um pote com uma substância verde – até a janela do quarto dela, e suspendê-lo de forma que quando essa janela for aberta, esse pote caia em sua cabeça.

Todos estavam prestando atenção para ver se Harry iria aceitar ou não o desafio. Ele simplesmente pegou o pote da mão de Hermione.

- Onde é a casa dessa garota? – foi a única coisa que ele disse depois os seguiu em silêncio até a casa da vítima.

A casa da tal garota era perto de onde eles estavam. Era uma casa grande, não tanto como a de Hermione, mas era bastante grande. Não se via nenhuma luz acesa em qualquer cômodo da casa.

Érika puxou Harry até a frente da sacada que disse ser da garota e desejou boa sorte ao Iniciante. Bem na frente da sacada indicada havia uma árvore, e do lado da sacada uma trepadeira.

Hermione puxou Harry de lado, antes de permitir que ele começasse.

- Você sabe que não pode usar magia, não é? – ela sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse.

- Confie em mim – dizendo isso, pegou o pote de tinta e começou a subir na trepadeira.

Os outros ficaram mais afastados para não serem vistos por ninguém.

Assim que já tinham se afastado um tanto de Harry, Hermione tirou uma maquina fotográfica de dentro da mochila e entregou para Justin.

- Você sabe o que fazer.

Ele assentiu e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, mas ao invés de usar a trepadeira para subir, foi pela árvore.

A escalada não foi difícil, e Harry logo chegou na sacada indicada, e foi nesse momento que tudo se complicou. Como ele faria para suspender o tal pote de maneira que, quando a garota abrisse a janela a tinta caísse sobre a sua cabeça?

Harry usou da opção mais simples, e única, que lhe ocorreu: simplesmente escorar na janela, que estava entreaberta, e torcer para a tal garota abrir a janela certa.

Depois que estava escorada a tinta na janela, Harry desceu, mais uma vez, silenciosamente pela trepadeira e foi procurar os Sinistros para dizer que a "missão" fora concluída.

- Harry, querido, você não entendeu, não é? – Mariê falou com ele, como se estivesse dizendo para uma criança de cinco anos que Papai Noel não existe.

Érika chegou nele e o abraçou pelo ombros com uma intimidade que ele não tinha dado a ela.

- Harry você tem que terminar sozinho. Você precisa fazer ela se sujar, a fazer abrir a janela. – Érika explicava isso sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Aquela cena fez Hermione respirar muito fundo, se segurando para não pular na goela de sua amiga. Ela só não sabia de onde tinha vindo esse desejo assassino, que tão logo como veio, também foi embora.

Harry também não gostou nada desse provalecimento de Érika, e tratou logo de se desvencilhar dela. Para alivio de Hermione.

No chão, havia pequenas pedras, e assim que as viu, Harry formulou um plano para terminar logo com aquilo.

Ele pegou um punhadinho de pedras na mão e se dirigiu à janela da garota. Todos os Sinistros se esconderam mais uma vez, inclusive Justin que se disfarçou em cima da árvore.

Harry jogou duas pedrinhas seguidamente em direção a janela. Nada aconteceu. Jogou então mais uma pedrinha, depois de alguns momentos de espera, e já se preparando para jogar outra pedra, uma luz fraca se acendeu no quarto da garota. Harry então se escondeu atrás do tronco da árvore e esperou.

Uma garota loira abriu a janela, e foi então saudada por um pote de tinta verde nos cabelos, enquanto a tinta, que tinha uma aparência mais gosmenta que o normal, escorria pelos cabelos e pelo rosto dela, vários cliques foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que uma sucessão de flahs clareia ainda mais o rosto da garota.

A "felizarda" gritou estridentemente e com o rosto (ainda verde) contraído de raiva. Jurando que aquele que fizera isso ia pagar bem caro. Então, subitamente deu às costa e bateu a janela atrás de si tempestuosamente.

Justin desceu da árvore e junto com Harry, foi ao encontro do núcleo feminino dos Sinistros, que já os esperava rindo sem se agüentar mais.

Rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando, pelas ruas desertas, os Sinistros voltavam ao ponto de encontro, a antiga casa dos Cornwell, para terminar de uma vez a Iniciação.

- Acho que todos concordamos – Hermione voltara a ser a porta-voz assim que chegaram onde haviam começado – que o Harry cumpriu com excelência o teste necessário para se tornar um Sinistro.

Todos concordaram batendo palmas, assobiando, gritando... Hermione entendeu aquilo como um sim, e deu continuidade a cerimônia se voltando para Harry.

- Harry, você quer ser um Sinistro?

- Quero – ele respondeu sem hesitação.

Hermione, então, fez um sinal para Justin, que lhe atirou algo, o qual Hermione pegou com destreza.

- Harry Potter passou pelos testes, e aceitou conscientemente se tornar um Sinistro. Isso exige o Juramento de Sangue.

Dizendo isso, Hermione mostrou o que Justin tinha lhe jogado. Um canivete de prata, com entalhes no cabo, e com uma lamina que parecia afiadíssima. Harry a olhou abismado, e então percebeu a cicatriz que ela tinha na mão esquerda, fina e que cortava toda a palma na diagonal.

Hermione viu a compreensão se instalar na face de Harry, e sorriu.

- Você deve primeiro prestar o juramento, para depois selá-lo com sangue – ela explicou.

Ele simplesmente pegou o canivete das mãos dela e esperou que lhe ensinasse o juramento. Estava se tornado divertido fazer parte dos Sinistros, ele concluiu com um sorriso.

"Eu, Harry Tiago Potter, aqui me coloco a disposição do Sinistros, para ser testado; prometo acobertar todos e qualquer um individualmente dos problemas que porventura surgirem, e jamais cessarei minha tarefa de aplicar uma vingança a qualquer um que venha injustiçar meus colegas. Se eu for perjuro, ou quebrar o Juramento, que eu possa ser fervido em óleo, devorado por vermes, ou receber tormentos horríveis demais para serem mencionados."

Lentamente, então, apoiou a ponta da lamina na palma da mão, movendo-a para baixo até que penetrasse, depois correndo-a pela palma.

Em seguida, ergueu o braço, para mostrar o sangue gotejando de sua mão.

- Parabéns, agora você é um membro oficial dos Sinistros.

* * *

**Pois é, eu sei que demorei mais que o esperado, e o capítulo já ta pronto desde quarta, mas infelizmente eu não tive tempo para digitar o capítulo. Por isso, assim que eu terminei, e conferi, eu estou publicando, sem mandar para as betas lerem e corrigirem. Então eu preciso saber, ficou muito ruim, tem muitos erros? Que se vocês acham que eu não preciso mandar para beta, provavelmente eu acabo postando mais rápido... Mas por favor sejam sinceros, se vocês acham que ta terrível ler assim, me avisem que eu volto a mandar para beta.**

**E o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Dos Sinistros? Deixem reviews! Eu preciso saber da opinião de vocês... Nem sou muito chata... Aceito criticas ( só por favor não me digam simplesmente que essa fic ta um lixo e pronto, digam que ela ta ruim, e o que ela precisa fazer para melhorar...), elogios (quem não gosta de elogios?) e principalmente sugestões... **

**Viram como eu sou boazinha?Esse capítulo tá maior... Eu tinha dito que só postava com 15 reviews, e aqui tá ele com 13 reviews... Então sejam bonzinhos também, e me compensem com mais reviews!**

**-----------------CUIDADO SPOILER DO LIVRO 6 E DO FILME 4!-------------**

**Já li o Enigma do Príncipe, e acredito que a maioria de vocês também... Então eu to com uma doida vontade de falar o que achei de livro...**

**Apesar do casal não ser o que eu apoio, eu achei o livro muito bom. E triste. Muitas coisas eram como eu esperava que fossem acontecer... Eu não sou de maneira alguma uma apreciadora de Rony/Mione, nem de Harry/Gina, apesar desse último eu aceitar mais fácil... O romance foi muito fraco, mas eu não esperava outra coisa, afinal os ingleses são muito conservadores no que se trata de romance, ainda mais que HP muita criança lê, não dava para ela colocar muitos detalhes românticos num livro voltado também para um publico infantil. Por incrível que pareça, eu gostei do professor Slughorn, e agora detesto ainda mais o Snape! SNAPE MERECE MORRER! DOLOROSAMENTE! Com voto perpetuo ou sem, matar Dumbledore, não foi uma atitude digna de quem era fiel a ele, isso só prova que ele realmente ainda estava do lado de Voldemort, e isso não aceita perdão, eu não aceito. Já o Draco, talvez ele mereça uma segunda chance, afinal no fim ele não ia mais matar o diretor... Já sobre as horcruxes... sem comentários, muito interessante... Agora Harry, Rony e Mione devem realmente se unir para acabar com Voldemort. DOLOROSAMENTE.**

**Já sobre o filme 4, simplesmente Maravilhoso! Muito bom. A única coisa que eu não gostei foi a discussão Rony/Mione no baile, deu muito na cara que eles queriam ficar junto, o que no livro não é nem um pouco assim...Apesar disso, to apaixonada pelo Krum. Ele é muito fofo!**

**------------SEM SPOILERS!-----------**

**Quero deixar claro desde agora que eu vou continuar não usando spoilers do Enigma do Príncipe, até porque quem já leu sabe que seria impossível... O maximo que eu vou usar podem ser alguns feitiços ou poções, mas nada que compromete o livro... Também não vou desistir da fic só porque no livro não tem o shipper que eu apoio. Afinal isso é uma fic, e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com os personagens... Também não estou decepcionada com a Rowling, sabíamos que existia essa possibilidade... Só estou deixando isso claro porque um autor que tinha uma fic H² maravilhosa deixou um post dizendo que iria para de escrever por causa do livro 6, e era uma fic maravilhosa, muito bem escrita, que ele resolveu parar de escrever porque se decepcionou com a Rowling...**

**Agora que eu acabei de desabafar, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Hermione J G Potter:** Que bom que você gostou. Mas você poderia me dizer o que significa giro? Beijos...

**Murilo Black:** Que bom que você resolveu voltar a comentar. T'aqui o capítulo, espero que você deixe mais uma review por esse... Beijos.

**dodo-HP:** Que bom que gostou... E você acertou... Mais detalhes nos próximos capítulos... Concordo em número, gênero e grau quanto H/Hr sempre! Beijos..

**victor: **É a primeira vez que comenta, então primeiramente obrigado, e espero que continue comentando. Eu também gostei muito da cena do lago. E aqui esta o capítulo, espero que goste desse também... Beijos...

**Lê:** Nem demorei muito... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo.. Continua comentando que eu continuo postando... Beijos...

**may33:** Obrigado pelo sua animação, que bom que você realmente gosta. Eu também já me senti assim em relação a algumas fics... Continua comentando que eu continuo postando... Beijos...

**Dessa vez não vai ter palhinha do próximo capítulo, mas eu vou posta-lo quando atingir 18 reviews, não é muito não, só precisa de mais 5 reviews. **

**E eu preciso dessas reviews para me animar, afinal eu tenho que reescrever o capítulo 5, que se chamará: **_Julie D'Anjou._

**Então até a próxima,**

**Malfeito Feito**

**Moony Ju**

**P.S.: Dessa vez eu exagerei na nota... Beijos**

**P.P.S: Era para ser publicado ontem, mas o FanFiction não aceitava...**


	5. Julie D'Anjou

**Disclaimer: Eu realmente preciso repetir que HP não é meu?**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cinco – Julie D'Anjou**

- Acorda. Vamos Harry, acorda... – Hermione estava chacoalhando Harry para tentar acordá-lo.

Lentamente, Harry abriu os olhos, resmungando coisas ininteligíveis.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! – Hermione já estava vestida e bem acordada.

Depois de colocar os óculos, Harry percebeu que enquanto Hermione já vestida e pronta, ele estava apenas usando a parte de baixo do pijama por causa do calor, e ainda estava embaixo das cobertas.

- Que horas são? – ele resmungou, ainda embaixo das finas cobertas.

- São 10 e meia, hora de levantar. Está tarde e temos muito que fazer hoje.

Harry olhou para Hermione abismado. Como ela podia estar tão disposta tão cedo pela manhã? Afinal, eles voltaram para casa na noite anterior bem tarde, ou cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Assim que percebeu que Harry não iria levantar até que saísse do quarto, Hermione deu meia-volta e disse que o esperava na cozinha.

Hermione, enquanto ia até a cozinha, se recriminava pelo jeito que ficara olhando seu amigo dormindo, antes de ter coragem de acordá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo o xingava, afinal quem mandou ele ser tão bonito... E então voltava a brigar consigo mesma, ela não devia ficar admirando Harry desse jeito. Eles eram amigos!

Na mesa da cozinha, o Profeta Diário já esperava por ela, que assim que sentou, pegou sua xícara de café e começou a lê-lo avidamente. Seus olhos se entristecendo e enraivecendo a cada página.

Mais uma família morta, sobre a casa encontrada a Marca Negra. Os Dementadores finalmente se voltaram para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Era o que diziam as manchetes. Harry voltara a ser um herói, e Dumbledore um sábio. Já Cornélio Fudge estava tendo problemas para se explicar e se manter no cargo. Os bruxos estavam se rebelando e querendo tirar logo o Fudge do poder. Em toda edição do Profeta também vinha panfletos, dando dicas de como se proteger.

Hermione estava tão absorta lendo sobre os casos confirmados de Imperius dentro do Ministério, que nem percebeu que Harry já havia chegado e estava se servindo.

- O que há de novo hoje? – ele perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o jornal, enquanto adoçava o café.

- Os dementadores finalmente abandonaram Azkaban...

- E os Comensais que estavam presos? – ele perguntou preocupado com a possibilidade de que a corja de Comensais que foi capturada no Ministério estivesse em liberdade.

- Continuam presos...

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Uns dias antes dos dementadores desertarem Azkaban, Dumbledore, a pedido de Fudge, tinha colocado um feitiço lá, impedindo quem estivesse preso de fugir.

- E por que não usaram aurores para guardar Azkaban?

Hermione suspirou. Era tão obvio. Ela tinha achado a idéia de Dumbledore perfeita, como Harry não entendia isso?

- Francamente... Pelo simples fato que eles são mais necessários nas ruas agora, com a era de terror que Voldemort trouxe consigo.

Harry preferiu nem responder, como não havia percebido isso? Estava claro, e era perfeitamente aceitável que Hermione o olhasse daquele jeito decepcionado, por mais que o doesse.

O silencio predominou na mesa enquanto tomavam café. Harry tentando imaginar o próximo passo de Voldemort. Hermione lendo absorta o Profeta Diário. Até que ambos terminaram o café.

- Agora que nós já terminamos de comer, nós precisamos terminar nossos deveres de férias – Hermione anunciou não admitindo controvérsias.

- É realmente necessário terminar elas hoje? – ele perguntou com um fundo de esperança.

- Claro que é! Veja por esse lado: são poucos deveres que faltam, quanto antes os terminarmos, antes ficamos livres.

Como não iria adiantar nada discutir, Harry simplesmente concordou e a seguiu em direção a biblioteca, ele ainda tinha um pequeno receio de se perder entre todas aquelas portas e ante-salas da _casa _de Hermione.

A biblioteca, além das muitas prateleiras cheias de livros – "muitos deles estão aqui desde os primeiros moradores", Hermione tinha contado para Harry quando ele conheceu a biblioteca -, tinha umas poltronas confortáveis e algumas mesas e cadeiras para estudos, janelões enormes que davam uma claridade natural imensa ao aposento. Um desses janelões estava aberto, deixando entrar uma brisa suave enquanto eles estudavam.

Os deveres não estavam muito complicados, e o tempo de estudo estava descontraído, junto com todas as informações que se trocavam, faziam brincadeiras, riam. E logo os deveres estavam prontos. Tanto os de Hermione como os de Harry.

Pelo Jamelão que estava aberto, entraram duas corujas pardas, parando uma na frente de Hermione e outra na frente de Harry. Assim que cada um pegou o envelope da coruja a sua frente, eles viram que era a carta de Hogwarts.

Quando Hermione viu o brasão na carta deixou-a cair. A garota começou a se mexer nervosamente e a murmurar coisas sem sentidos. Sempre balançando a cabeça, como que a dizer não.

Harry olhava para ela sem saber o que fazer, até porque não sabia o que tinha a deixado daquele jeito.

- Eu não acredito! Chegaram!

- O quê?

- O resultado dos N.O.M.s!

Agora Harry ficou apreensivo. Era nessa carta que estava seu futuro, era essa carta que diria se ele poderia se tornar auror.

É, agora ele entendia porque Hermione ficara daquele jeito.

Em um acesso de coragem, Hermione se abaixou e pegou a carta. Ficou olhando a carta na mão por alguns instantes para então abri-la.

A boca da garota se abria cada vez mais enquanto lia a carta. Quando, enfim terminou de lê-la, se jogou nos braços de Harry pulando e gritando.

- Eu consegui, Harry! Eu consegui! Tirei 10 Ótimos, Harry! 10 N.O.M.s!

- Olha só! – disse entregando-lhe a carta com os resultados.

Harry pegou a carta que a amiga lhe estendia e começou a lê-la.

_Prezada Srta. Granger_

_Abaixo segue os resultados de seus N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários de Magia). Queremos, desde já, parabenizá-la pelas excelentes notas recebidas._

_Classificação:_

_O – Ótimo_

_E – Excede as Expectativas_

_A – Aceitável_

_P – Passável_

_D – Deplorável_

_T – Trasgo_

**DCAT – O**

**Transfiguração – O**

**Feitiços – O**

**Poções – O**

**Herbologia – O**

**História da Magia – O**

**TCM – O**

**Astrologia – O**

**Runas – O**

**Aritmancia – O**

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts_

- Parabéns Mione! Sem duvida, se tem alguém que merece isso, esse alguém é você!

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir isso.

- Agora abra a sua Harry, vamos!

Sem escolha, e também curioso, ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Tremulo, enquanto abria o envelope, recitava um mantra.

_Prezado Sr. Potter_

_Abaixo segue os resultados de seus N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários de Magia)._

_Classificação:_

_O – Ótimo_

_E – Excede as Expectativas_

_A – Aceitável_

_P – Passável_

_D – Deplorável_

_T – Trasgo_

**DCAT – O**

**Transfiguração – E**

**Feitiços – O**

**Poções – E**

**Herbologia – A**

**História da Magia – D**

**Adivinhação – P**

**TCM – E**

**Astrologia – A**

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts_

Harry precisou ler mais algumas vezes para acreditar no que lia.

- Hermione, eu consegui! Eu consegui!

Os garota abraçou Hermione, rodando ela algumas vezes pelo ar. Assim que ele parou, Hermione leu a carta dele.

- Parabéns Harry! – lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Depois que a adrenalina passou, Harry viu que tinha outras coisas dentro do envelope: a lista de materiais, uma outra carta e, um distintivo.

- Não acredito! Eu sou o novo capitão da Grifinória!

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Parabéns! O senhor é o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Além de ser o mais antigo na equipe, é talvez o mais apto para assumir essa responsabilidade. Cabe a você escolher os outros componentes da equipe._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da Grifinória_

- Que ótimo, Harry! – e outro beijo na bochecha.

&&&&&

Uma batida na porta. Seguida de um pedido para se apressar.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Pronto – disse abrindo a porta – Vamos?

- E nós temos escolha?

Durante todo o almoço houve uma grande comemoração pelos N.O.M.s recebidos. Praticamente uma festa.

Mas, tudo que é bom dura pouco, lá estavam eles, Harry e Hermione, se dirigindo para a temível aula da Madame Violet.

&&&&&&&

Aquela aula foi terrível. Quando Hermione ia para um lado, Harry ia para outro; sem falar, é claro, nos pisões nos pés.

As aulas de dança ocorriam todos os dias. E o progresso dos dois amigos era rápido. Já a partir da segunda aula eles conseguiram fazer uma dança completa, e o melhor de tudo, sem pisões.

Hermione estava tendo problemas com a chamada "Dança dos Leques", era uma dança estranha que Harry não tinha entendido direito, mas essa, graças à Merlin, ele não precisava dançar. Essa dança era para todas as garotas que estavam "se apresentando para a sociedade".

Hermione já tinha blasfemado muito contra aquela dança, e não era sem motivo. Sem sombra de dúvida, aquele que criou aquela dança merecia ser internado.

Madame Violet não era um grande incômodo. Depois de tentar puxar assunto, ou de bancar uma de cupido, sendo sumariamente ignorada, principalmente por parte de Hermione, que a tratava como se fosse uma mistura de Trelawney com Rita Skeeter. Pelas palavras dela: "alguém que não merece um pingo de atenção e credibilidade", Madame Violet parou de tentar algo para "aproximar" os amigos.

Hermione também andava um pouco estranha nesses últimos dias. Depois de desejar boa noite para todos ela se voltava para a biblioteca correndo.

Harry descobrira isso, quando depois que ela já tinha lhe desejado boa noite, ele se lembrou de algo e foi procurá-la, a encontrando apenas na biblioteca, então resolveu não importuná-la.

No dia seguinte, quando resolveu perguntar por que não tinha atendido a porta do quarto, ela desconversou dizendo que, no mínimo, já estava dormindo. E não era só isso. Ela estava também bastante desligada, e ficava murmurando coisas sem sentido.

Quando Harry perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ela apenas desconversou. Passando a ser um pouco mais atenta às conversas e discreta quanto aos murmúrios. Mas não os cessando completamente.

Entretanto, na sexta-feira, a atenção deles foi voltada para outro lado.

Chegando em casa depois de outra aula de dança, eles encontraram na sala dois enormes malões e , sentada de costas para eles, uma garota que se levantou num pulo ao ouvir o barulho de alguém entrando.

- Mione! Até que enfim! Pensei que não chegaria nunca! – cumprimentou a garota dando um abraço na amiga.

- Julie! Que saudade!

A garota chamada Julie era alguns centímetros mais alta que Hermione, parecia ser bem magra. Ela tinha cabelos pretos, quase azuis de tão preto e brilhante, que chegavam até metade das costas. E os olhos eram de uma tonalidade muito rara, eram violetas, e brilhavam muito.

As roupas que ela usava eram bastante diferentes da roupas que ele estava acostumado a ver garotas usando. Ela usava uma calça preta, bem larga e cheia de bolsos, com uma regata justa também preta escrita em vermelho: "Good girls go to heaven, Bad girls go to London". Usava tênis, e os cabelos, que eram bem lisos e cortados totalmente repicados, estavam amarrados de qualquer jeito num rabo de cavalo.

Enquanto as duas amigas estavam matando a saudade, Harry foi simplesmente ignorado à um canto qualquer.

- E então? Qual era a novidade que você não queria me contar por telefone? – Hermione lembrou de perguntar, curiosa.

- Adivinha!

- Nem imagino...

- Nós estamos voltando para a Inglaterra! Para cá!

- Não acredito!

- Não é demais?

- Lógico! E quando os tios chegam?

- Eles estão tentando organizar tudo para conseguirem se mudar logo – Julie explicou sem para de sorrir um minuto sequer.

As duas, ainda rindo de uma piada qualquer, foram se sentar para conversarem mais confortáveis. No mesmo lugar que Harry estava sentado calmante esperando que elas o notassem.

Quando viu Harry, Hermione decidiu que aquela era a melhor hora de contar para Julie que era bruxa.

Hermione tinha decidido contar para a amiga, quando soube que ela iria passar uns tempos na sua casa. Ela se sentia uma traidora por não contar para a amiga o que era.

- Julie, acho melhor você se sentar. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa muito importante.

Julie, parecendo preocupada, fez o que lhe foi pedido. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para Hermione, quando percebeu que do seu lado tinha alguém.

- Oi – cumprimentou-a Harry, erguendo a mão direita e sorrindo.

Julie olhou para Hermione com uma interrogação.

- Essa é Julie D'Anjou – apresentou apontando para a amiga – e esse é Harry... – foi interrompida antes de terminar a apresentação.

- Eu não acredito! – disse olhando para ele – Você é Harry Potter – seus olhos estavam fixos na cicatriz – De verdade! Nenhuma copia fajuta!

Harry e Hermione a olharam espantados. De onde ela o conhecia?

- Por que você não me contou que era bruxa? – as duas perguntaram juntas.

- Eu não podia! – elas responderam de novo juntas.

Elas se entreolharam mais uma vez e caíram na risada.

- Eu estudava em Beauxbatons – enquanto tomavam chá, Julie contava o que tinha acontecido – Você lembra que nós voltamos para a França logo que as aulas acabaram? – Julie lembrou Hermione, que concordou com a cabeça fazendo um gesto para a outra continuar – Então, fazia uns três dias que nós estávamos na França quando eu recebi a carta. Foi um choque, até porque ninguém que eu conhecia tinha recebido uma, nem mesmo meu irmão.

- E como é lá em Beauxbatons? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Um saco! – ela reclamou – As aulas até são normais, mas o pessoal de lá... Simplesmente um saco! Você não imagina como é difícil agitar por lá.

Hermione a olhou horrorizada e logo em seguida com pena.

- Os meus colegas, nem queira saber! Todos só preocupados com a aparência, e as garotas com quem eu dividia o dormitório! Ele era todo enfeitado de rosa, bichinhos de pelúcia, com maquiagem espalhada por todo canto, isso quando elas não conseguiam enfeitiçar algumas fadinhas. Você não imagina como eu senti saudades de estudar com você! Elas só falavam de garotos, com os quais elas já saíram, estavam saindo, ou ainda planejavam sair.

Harry só prestava atenção na conversa. Não tinha vontade de participar, até mesmo porque achava mais interessante apenas escutar.

O que ele não entendia eram as reclamações da amiga de Hermione. Harry pensava que todas as garotas eram assim, que gostavam de enfeites rosa, de bichinhos de pelúcia, e mesmo de falar de garotos. Ele acreditava que apenas Hermione fugia daquele padrão.

- E Hogwarts? Como é?

- Como você adivinhou que a gente estuda em... – ele parou a frase levando a mão à cicatriz.

- É, você é famoso por á também. Principalmente depois do Torneio Tribruxo. A Delacour quando voltou só sabia falar o quanto "o Arry foi corrajose, mesmo send tan jóvan" – Julie a imitou com o sotaque bem carregado, e com um tom que avisava que não gostava daquela garota. – Aquela garota é irritante, além de muito nojenta. Se achando o máximo porque a avó é veela. Mas voltando ao assunto, como é Hogwarts?

- É demais, - começou a responder Hermione - até porque o diretor é o Dumbledore. Tirando uns poucos vermes estragados...

- Snape, e toda a corja sonserina...

- Enfim, tirando essa parcela, a escola é maravilhosa. Até porque nós estudamos nela. As aulas também, são de primeira...

- E tem o Campeonato de Quadribol – lembrou Harry.

- Legal, adoro quadribol! Eu jogo como batedora.

- Não estou surpresa – Hermione redargüiu – Eu só sinto saudades das agitações de quando nós estudávamos juntas...

- Então... não fique triste. Fui transferida para Hogwarts!

**

* * *

**

**Olá? Tem alguém aqui?**

**Será que tenho chance de ser desculpada? Não? Tem certeza? Por favor...**

**Ta certo que não tenho desculpas por demorar mais de 5, é CINCO meses para atualizar. Mas ainda assim peço encarecidamente para que continuem lendo e comentando.**

**O que acharam do capitulo? Bom, fraco, péssimo? E da Julie? O que acharam?**

**Esse capitulo ta meio fraco, mas era necessário...**

**Se por algum acaso, vocês quiserem falar comigo, e se vocês tiverem o skype, me adicionem. É muito mais fácil me achar logada no Skype do que no msn. Muu nome é juliana, e meu nome skype é moonyju. Se vocês quiserem bater um papo, me dar sugestões, ou até mesmo me ameaçar para atualizar mais rápido, me contatem por lá. Eu vou adorar falar com vocês...**

**Agora, agradecimentos super, ultra, mega especiais para:**

**Hermione J G Potter** Primeiro, obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios. Fico imensamente grata por ter lido, e ter achado "giro" a minha fic. Beijos...

**may33:** Não é só você que quer fazer parte deles, eu também quero, mas ainda não me deixaram fazer a iniciação...hahahaha... Esse cap. tá um pouco menor, e você deve ter se impacientado demais esperando, espero que continue a ler. Bjuxxx... e obrigada pelo review...

**Cleber Knies: **muito obrigado pelo review e pelos elogios... tem razão, a minha Mione ta um pouco diferente... E eu, má? Imagina... Por que? Bjoks...

**Ysa: **Dessa vez o capitulo não saiu tão rápido... Mas continua comentando, você não imagina como faz bem para um autor uma review... Obrigado pelo coment e pelo elogio... Bejos...

**dodo-HP** Que diferença? Você ta falando da Mione? Ela ta um pouco diferente mesmo na minha fic... Sem palhinhas, mas depois de um longo tempo, o capitulo inteiro... Legal que voce concorda comigo quanto aquela fic, mas eu te indico outra, bastante parecida, e que lentamente está sendo atualizada: **O Despertar do Arcana Spiritum**, lá no floreios e borrões (www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br). Também é H², e também muito bem escrita... Continua comentando, Kisses...

**suelengranger** Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada pelo review e continua comentando, Bejus...

**Não sei quando vem o próximo capitulo, mas não vai demorar tanto...**

**Beijos,**

**Malfeito Feito**

**Moony Ju**

**P.S.: Leiam a minha short, Por Vinhos e Trovões**

**P.P.S.: Entrem no site A3V (www(ponto)alianca3vassouras(ponto)com) e cliquem no link que aparece na ultima atualização, vamos mandar um abaixo assinado para a Rowling para ela fazer os livros dos Marotos!**


	6. Se Lançando À Sociedade

**Disclaimer: **_Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter ainda não são meus, mas o Harry é meu e ninguém tasca!_

"**_Por que protege-las? Por que ter saudades? Por que amá-las?" _InuYasha  
**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Capítulo Seis – Se Lançando À Sociedade**

Finalmente o dia do baile chegara. Depois de mais uma sofrível semana tendo aulas de dança, o dia finalmente chegara.

As aulas daquela semana pareceram infinitamente piores. Talvez pelo fato da Julie estar presente. A garota os acompanhou durante todas as aulas, sempre fazendo gracinhas e tirando sarro dos dois. Isso tirando o fato que ela dava corda para os devaneios de Madame Violet.

Aquela semana tinha sida bastante confusa e corrida. Excetuando todas as aulas de dança, eles tinham que procurar as roupas para a festa. O que estava se mostrando muito difícil.

Mas mesmo assim os Sinistros davam um jeito de se encontrar todos os dias, com Harry já como membro dos Sinistros. Num desses encontros, ele fez com que os outros lhe contassem mais coisas sobre os Sinistros. E o que soube o deixou de cabelos em pé. Harry não conseguia imaginar Hermione fazendo parte, ou melhor, liderando aquilo.

Os Sinistros gostavam muito de aprontar, de pregar peças, para eles a vida era apenas diversão, o que, para Harry, lembrou muito os gêmeos Weasley e também os Marotos.

Eles ainda incomodavam muito Hermione por causa do baile, e agora Harry também, quando descobriram que ele iria ser seu par.

Na noite do baile, Julie resolveu se refugiar na casa de Érika, ela dizia que nada a faria ir num baile daqueles, nem mesmo para ver Hermione passar a maior vergonha da vida a faria ir.

Naquela noite, na Mansão Granger, só havia correria, e a "correria" era de apenas duas mulheres, Helena e Hermione. Richard e Harry terminaram de se arrumar na maior rapidez e esperavam calmamente na sala.

Eles usavam smoking completo, de luva e tudo. Harry não gostou nem um pouco da roupa que estava usando, e agradecia imensamente ter que usá-las apenas por poucas horas.

Depois de algum tempo, na realidade menos do que esperavam, Hermione apareceu no alto da escadaria.

Harry a olhou completamente embasbacado. Para ele, Hermione estava, sem dúvida, mais bonita do que nunca.

Ela usava um vestido longo num tom claro, apesar da cor, ele lembrava os vestidos das antigas princesas, sem tanta pompa, é claro. Tinha um decote ornamentado por eliot, que era seguido por um corpete que a fazia parecer mais esbelta, a saia era mais simples, mas nem por isso menos bonita. O tecido parecia ter vida própria, de tão leve, esvoaçava a menor brisa, a saia tinha apenas delicados ornamentos na barra.

Hermione calçava uma sandália de salto altíssimo, o que a faria ficar com a mesma altura de Harry (que havia crescido bastante).

Os cabelos estavam presos num coque, que deixavam algumas mechas soltas moldarem-lhe a face. A maquiagem que usava era leve e bastante natural.

Ainda de cima da escadaria, Hermione esboçou um enorme sorriso e começou a descer.

Para Harry, ela nunca lhe parecera tão inocente e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele logo se recriminou por esses pensamentos. Ela era sua melhor amiga, ou será que seria mais?

Hermione, quando viu Harry de cima da escadaria, ficou completamente sem ação. Ele estava mais lindo do que jamais o vira, nem mesmo nas vestes bruxas ele ficara tão lindo. Sem dúvida alguma aquele smoking tinha lhe caído muito bem. Em pensar na briga que foi fazer Harry concordar em usá-lo... Ela riu só com a lembrança da cena.

Depois de alguns momentos apenas o admirando, ela desceu a escadaria.

- Uau! Você está linda, Mione! – ela corou e sorriu, mas não deixou por menos.

- Você também não está nada mal nesse smoking. Está muito bonito... – Ele se sentiu estranhamente alegre ao ouvir isso, e sorrindo ofereceu-lhe o braço, caminhando em direção ao carro, sendo precedidos pelos pais de Hermione.

O clube onde era realizado o baile era muito luxuoso, Harry nunca estivera em um lugar como aquele, e acreditava que nem os Dursley haviam estado. A decoração era muito delicada, feita praticamente a base de flores brancas. E o salão estava cheio de pessoas com alto poder aquisitivo.

Hermione logo teve de se separar de Harry e seus pais para ir à sala onde estavam todas as garotas. Ela olhou suplicante para Harry, pedindo ajuda, mas ele nada podia fazer, então ela se dirigiu ao "camarim" onde as garotas esperavam, ao mesmo tempo em que seus avós chegavam ao salão, sendo cumprimentados por todos.

O tal camarim estava cheio de garotas, de todos os estilos, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, todas fúteis. Hermione se sentiu deslocada ali.

Conseguiu um espelho ao lado de uma garota que parecia muito estranha. No tortuoso caminho até o espelho, ela encontrou vários antigos desafetos, garotas com quem tinha se estranhado quando estudara na escola trouxa. Essas garotas sorriam cinicamente para ela, lhe davam tchauzinhos e mandavam beijinhos. Inclusive a vitima da Iniciação de Harry.

"Que raiva! Onde é que eu fui me meter?"

A garota que ocupava o espelho ao lado se apresentou para Hermione, que não gravou direito o nome da garota. Esta usava maquiagem extremamente forçada, nada nela parecia natural, nem mesmo o sorriso.

- É a primeira vez que debuta? – Hermione assentiu – Esse já é o meu décimo sexto baile.

Hermione não soube o que dizer, então ficou calada.

A garota tirou de dentro da bolsa que carregava uma pequena garrafa, que destampou e bebeu alguns goles no bico, oferecendo logo em seguida para Hermione, que prontamente recusou.

&&&&&

Hermione fora, sem dúvida, a debutante mais esperada da festa. Até porque, naquele circulo social corriam comentários sobre a incompatibilidade da garota com essas festas sociais. Outras pessoas apenas queriam ver para acreditar...

Quando apareceu no topo da escadaria, os convidados todos ficaram sem fala. Passado o momento inicial de surpresa, junto com a música que tocava começaram os burburinhos. A maioria dos garotos da festa olhavam para Hermione embasbacados. E as garotas com raiva e inveja.

Hermione foi acompanhada da metade da escadaria até o térreo pelo pai extremamente coruja. Ele estava todo bobo por poder apresentar uma filha tão linda, sem dúvidas a mais bela da festa. Assim que terminaram de descer a escadaria, Richard entregou a filha para Harry, que fez uma mesura e logo lhe ofereceu o braço.

Esse era o casal que mais chamava a atenção durante toda a festa, não apenas pela beleza do par, mas também pelo sorriso que exibiam no rosto. Além do que, depois das "abomináveis" aulas de Madame Violet, eles dançavam com enorme desenvoltura, eram os melhores dançarinos. E acima de tudo, Harry era desconhecido na sociedade, todos queriam saber quem ele era, da onde vinha... Principalmente as garotas.

- Se divertindo? – sussurrou Harry ao ouvido da amiga enquanto dançavam, afinal ele não pôde deixar de reparar no sorriso da parceira.

Hermione tentou disfarçar o tremor das pernas e o arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo inteiro quando Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Contra todas as expectativas, por um lado, é, eu estou me divertindo sim.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Ora! Eu nunca disse que não gostava de dançar. Apenas disse que não gostava dessas festas. E desde que eu não tenha que me socializar com essas garotas, eu ficarei bem. E você, se divertindo, caro parceiro?

- Minha cara parceira, como não estaria me divertindo com companhia tão agradável? – Na realidade, ele pensava, muito mais que agradável. Estava ficando maluco, tal era a proximidade do corpo de Hermione do seu. Seu medo era não se controlar.

Harry nunca se sentira daquela maneira antes, e se perguntava se estaria certo sentir-se assim em relação à sua _amiga _Hermione.

Depois da vergonhosa "Dança dos Leques", na qual Hermione fora a única a não errar a ridícula coreografia, deixaram o baile livre para danças.

Logo o pai e a mãe de Hermione já estavam na pista de dança, sendo seguidos pelos pais de Richard. Vendo-se sozinhos na mesa, Harry convidou Hermione para dançar.

As outras garotas na pista de dança devoravam Harry com os olhos. Hermione, então, as fuzilava com o olhar e diminuía o espaço entre ela e o amigo. Causando muitos olhares invejosos.

Os garotos da festa não eram muito diferentes. Babavam por Hermione, sendo repreendidos por seus pares, e invejavam Harry, que os olhava de forma nada amigável, os fazendo recuar.

Mal haviam voltado para a mesa, onde já descansavam Richard e Helena, que uma fila de garotos se postou em frente à Hermione convidando-a para dançar.

Harry enfeiou a cara na mesma hora. Não era ele que a estava acompanhando na festa?

Prevendo algo desagradável pela face de Harry, Richard dispensou os garotos de frente da filha.

- Me desculpem, garotos. Mas ela já me prometeu essa dança. – e foi puxando Hermione até o meio da pista de dança.

Helena, vendo todas aquelas garotas olhando para Harry e dando risadinhas, não se agüentou e puxou Harry para dançar também.

- Você não estava pensando em ficar sentado a noite toda, estava? – Harry achou melhor não responder e seguir Helena. Logo estavam ao lado de Richard e Hermione.

- Poderia eu tirar esta linda dama para dançar? – Richard fez pose de galanteador se referindo à Helena.

Harry concordou, e novamente ele e Hermione dançavam juntos, assim como os pais da garota, que praticamente faziam um show, do modo como dançavam. Os outros casais na pista tinham que abrir espaço para os dois.

- Hermione, você está linda – Harry voltou a repetir enquanto dançavam.

Ela corou diante do elogio e da proximidade do amigo.

- Ora, Harry! Você também não deixa nada a desejar... - Ela riu ao ver que Harry corara diante do comentário.

O sorriso dela pareceu iluminar ainda mais a festa, na opinião de Harry. Por ele, a festa não precisava acabar nunca se Hermione continuasse nos seus braços.

&&&&&&&&

- Ei, Mione! Vamos dar uma volta! – Julie a chamou pela enésima vez.

- É Mione! Você está trancada na biblioteca o dia inteiro!

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Harry e Julie mal a viram no almoço. Assim que acordou, Hermione foi direto para a biblioteca, sem nem os cumprimentar. De lá, só saiu na hora do almoço, retornando à biblioteca logo depois.

Já passava da metade da tarde, e Julie e Harry estavam cansados de serem ignorados, mas Hermione sequer respondia as chamadas deles.

- Vamos Hermione, responda. Sabemos que está aí.

- Se você não abrir, nós abriremos – Julie ameaçou.

Eles esperam mais um pouco, e nem sinal de Hermione abrir a porta.

Julie não se fez de rogada e girou a maçaneta da porta, que obviamente estava trancada. Ela forçou um pouco mais e não adiantou. Então, depois de revirar os bolsos, tirou de lá um clip. Assim que o desmontou, a garota ficou de frente a porta e tentou abrir, ou melhor, arrombar a fechadura.

Logo se ouviu um click, e a porta estava aberta. O que ela fez com pratica e agilidade.

- Hermione... – eles chamavam enquanto adentravam a biblioteca.

Quando eles a avistaram, Hermione estava sentada de costas para eles, e não parecia ter notado a presença deles atrás de si. Ela parecia bastante compenetrada, estava também murmurando palavras, que eles não entendiam por causa da distancia.

Harry e Julie foram se aproximando de Hermione, mas pararam assim que um clarão apareceu de repente no aposento, voltando logo a iluminação normal. Em seguida alguns livros foram fechados com um baque forte, e para surpresa dos dois intrusos, outros levitaram da mesa até sua estante específica.

Os dois se olharam boquiabertos ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se virava para eles.

- Pelo que posso ver, vocês tem algumas perguntas a fazer. E é melhor faze-las sentados. Accio – com um floreio da varinha, duas cadeiras vieram na direção de Harry e Julie, e só pararam quando derrubaram os dois sobre si.

Harry a olhou embasbacado mais uma vez, aquela definitivamente não era a Hermione que conhecia, aprontar com algumas pessoas é uma coisa, mas fazer feitiços fora da escola era contra a lei, não apenas uma travessura. Era algo que a Hermione que conhecia nunca faria.

- Eu começo, como você fez isso sem coruja do Ministério?

- Isso é uma longa história...

- E nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para ouvi-la – Julie a interrompeu.

- Se vocês querem...

- Nós queremos.

Hermione suspirou resignada e começou a relatar a história.

"Nas férias de Hogwarts do primeiro ano eu resolvi testar um feitiço, sem lembrar da proibição contra feitiços feitos por menores. Quando lembrei, já tinha lançado o feitiço, que por sinal funcionou, então me resignei a esperar pela carta do Ministério, que nunca chegou. Logo resolvi pesquisar se poderia de alguma forma burlar aquela regra, mas nos livros que eu tinha em casa as informações eram muito esparsas. Então, num súbito ataque de loucura, decidi lançar outro feitiço para ver o que aconteceria, e novamente nada de carta do Ministério. Eu decidi então, que quando eu fosse ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais, comprar alguns livros a respeito do assunto.

Na hora até comprei mais livros do que precisava, mas enfim descobri o que estava acontecendo. Esta casa é protegida por um antigo feitiço de proteção, que pode até mesmo ter sido lançado quando a casa estava sendo construída. Agora, por quem, eu não sei.

Esse feitiço impede que qualquer feitiço feito dentro deste terreno seja rastreado fora daqui, na realidade, é quase como o feitiço que protege Hogwarts, com pequenas diferenças."

Harry e Julie, que ficaram em silencio durante a história toda, nada falaram por mais alguns momentos, tentando absorver tudo o que foi dito. O primeiro a quebrar o silencio foi Harry:

- Eu não acredito que você não contou nada disto para nós antes!

&&&&&&&&

- Tchau tia, tio. Obrigado por me agüentarem...

- Deixa disso, Julie – respondeu Helena.

- Você sabe que é sempre bem-vinda aqui – confirmou Richard.

Harry ficara surpreso quando escutou Julie chamar Richard e Helena de tios pela primeira vez. Ele não imaginou que elas tivessem algum parentesco.

E elas não tinham. Hermione lhe explicou que, como foram criadas juntas se acostumaram a chamar os pais, uma da outra, de tios.

Julie estava se despedindo porque os pais dela conseguiram terminar a mudança no dia anterior, e com isso a convocaram a voltar para casa, que era na mesma rua da casa de Hermione.

- Julie, avise sua família que eles estão convocados para um jantar assim que terminarem de se organizar.

- Pode deixar – ela respondeu sorrindo, indo se juntar à Harry e Hermione.

Os três foram até o portão juntos, para se despedir.

- Bom pessoal, nem adianta pular de alegria pela minha ausência...

Hermione fez um "ahh" para zoar com a amiga.

- Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil, afinal, moramos na mesma rua.

Julie abraçou os dois e foi andando em direção ao carro que foi buscar ela e a bagagem, só então se virando para trás para abanar para os amigos.

Harry e Hermione olharam a lua quase cheia ao mesmo tempo, quando baixaram os olhos, seus olhares se encontraram e só então perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas.

Logo soltaram as mãos se sentindo bastante envergonhados, sem nem conseguir manter contato visual.

Na noite quente e abafada do final de julho que estavam, uma forte e gelada corrente de ar os cercou de repente, sumindo sem deixar vestígios em instantes.

Hermione esfregou os braços entrando em casa junto com Harry, desconfiada da súbita corrente de ar.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Bom pessoal, como têm andado? Tudo bem?**

**Eu sou uma pessoa incorrigível... Não adianta, por mais que eu tente eu não consigo cumprir prazos muito curtos... Espero que ninguém tenha desistido da fic por causa disto, porque eu não pretendo parar de escreve-la, e adoro receber os reviews.**

**O que acharam do baile? Era como esperavam? Gostaram das danças? Do rápido clima que pintou por ali?**

**Se tem alguém que costumava assistir Gilmore Girls (Tal mãe, tal filha) pode ver de onde veio este baile. Sim, ele foi baseado no baile que a Rory participa. Eu não resisti...**

**Neste capítulo a Julie quase não aparece, mas vocês já viram do que ela é capaz. E que história é essa de magia na casa da Mione? Quais são as apostas?**

**Sobre o capitulo passado, alguma notas que esqueci de colocar:**

**Na camiseta da Julie, que estava escrito: **"**_Good girls go to heaven, Bad girls go to London"_ , significa, para quem não entendeu: Boas garotas vão para o céu, garotas más vão para Londres. Sim, eu sei que há outra versão dizendo que as garotas más vão onde querem. Mas essa combina mais com o espírito da coisa. Diz minha antiga professora de inglês, que há pouco tempo havia voltado de Londres que muitas mulheres e garotas estavam usando blusas com esta inscrição, ela não é inventada, não é minha esta frase.**

**O meu skype e msn, se alguém quiser me adicionar, está no meu profile. Mas se você me adicionar, por favor deixe-me um e-mail ou pelo menos uma review para eu saber quem eu estou adicionando. E se vocês me encontrarem online, podem falar comigo, eu não mordo, e podemos conversar sobre vários assuntos, referentes também às varias fanfics que li e posso indicar.**

**Agradecimentos Especiais:**

**Srta Aluada:**_Valeu pelo review. Que bom que você esta gostando. Eu também gosto desse outro lado da Mione, e pode deixar que está nos meus planos aflorar esse lado da Julie também. Bjuxx, e não desista da minha fic._

**Suelengranger:**_ Taqui o capitulo, não foi tão logo, mas não demorou tanto como da ultima vez. Que bom que você gostou._

**Xulimba:**_ Que bom que você gostou. Espero que goste deste também. E continua comentando. Bjs_

**Hermi-Bea.Potter:**_ Que bom que gostou. E obrigado pelo review. Continua comentando. Bejos..._

**E à quem não comentou, comenta desta vez, vai...**

**Provavelmente eu vou demorar mais para postar agora... Fim de ano, reta final no colégio, ultimo ano, preparos para o vestibular. E federal ainda por cima, então haja estudo... Mas não vou abandonar O Legado, ainda tem muita água para rolar...**

**Bem, é isso, já me estendi demais...**

**Malfeito Feito**

**Moony Ju**


	7. AVISO

Bem, bem, bem...

Pois é, é a autora... Eu não fui comida por lesmas carnívoras, nem abduzida por alienígenas, nem mesmo fiquei perdida no tempo-espaço.

Eu sei que faz mais de um ano que não dou as caras por aqui. E nem posso pedir desculpas. Não seriam merecidas.

Eu mal sei o que dizer, mas sentia que devia explicações a quem ainda espera por atualizações.

Não pretendia abandonar a fic. Sei que disse isso nos últimos capítulos. Eu não pretendia mesmo. Mas foram surgindo outros projetos mais maduros (na minha opinião) e eu acabava deixando LL para depois. E foi ficando para depois, e depois... Quando eu vi, eu mal lembrava da história dessa fic.

Então eu peguei todo o arquivo para reler. E fiquei espantada. Eu mal reconhecia o que tinha escrito. A vontade que me deu, na hora, foi apagar completamente a fic, mas pensei melhor, lembrando que tinha vários reviews lindos, que já tinham me animado muito, além de ter sido a minha primeira fic. Por isso ela continuou postada aqui no ffnet, mesmo sem atualizações, enquanto eu pensava comigo mesmo eu jeito de continuar essa fic.

Mas não tem jeito. Eu não vou conseguir concluir ela. Não desse jeito.

Então eu pensei em começar de novo, praticamente do zero, com a única coisa em comum com essa fic é o fundo dela, a parte que ainda não foi desenvolvida, a parte que fala do Legado mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, tenho alguns outros projetos que fazem meus olhos brilharem, e que vão ter uma atenção mais imediata, entre eles uma J/L, outra H² e uma D/G em parceria.

Mas não vou deletar LL, porque ela faz parte da ficwriter que eu sou. Mas não tenho previsões para continuá-la. Nem posso pedir para vocês esperar pacientemente pela "continuação", não seria justo. Por isso vou colocá-la em HIATUS por tempo indeterminado.

Peço que não me julguem por LL, porque todas as minhas outras fics já estão concluídas, não há risco nenhum.

A minha vida pessoal está um tanto tumultuada também, porque comecei a faculdade, já semestre passado. E não moro mais em casa com meus pais... Nem na mesma cidade.

Espero que vocês possam entender.

Se alguém por acaso tiver uma sugestão, quiser falar comigo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, podem me add no MSN, no Orkut, no skype ou no que quiser... Podem me deixar reviews logados ou com o seu e-mail. Eu não sou do mau. Sou apenas uma ficwriter que se desgostou completamente da própria criação.

Um abraço.

Moony Ju.


End file.
